Gallifreyan Justice : Complications et révélations
by slave in mind
Summary: Que réserve cet univers parallèle que le Docteur semble si bien connaître et appréhender? Le Maître ressent des émotions conflictuelles. Tuer le Docteur, le soumettre ou explorer ses sentiments contradictoires? De l'action avec les Daleks, de la jalousie avec une ancienne compagne, une planète qui va tout changer... 3ème partie de Gallifreyan Justice. Warning inside!
1. Chapitre 1

_Bonjour!_

_Tout d'abord, je suis désolée pour le retard de publication, la raison en est simple:__ je n'ai pas beaucoup de chapitres d'avance. Je compte donc les publier à raison d'un par semaine voir toutes les 2 semaines: je sais que ce n'est pas beaucoup mais peut être qu'en publiant cela m'encouragera à écrire plus vite... Un grand merci à mes lecteurs et en particuliers mes reviewers Sirako, Theta and Koscheii, darkmoonlady, Donnegail, premiergalop et fannymangahits: vos commentaires me vont droit au coeur et c'est grâce à vous que je continue de publier! :)_

_**Disclaimer**: comme toujours, rien ne m'appartiens (bien dommage...)_

_**Résumé**: Le Maître ressent des émotions conflictuelles. Doit-il tuer le Docteur, le soumettre ou explorer ses sentiments contradictoires? Que réserve cet univers parallèle que le Docteur semble si bien connaître et appréhender? De l'action avec les Daleks, de la jalousie avec une ancienne compagne, une planète qui va tout changer..._

_**Warning:** Si vous êtes ici, vous avez normalement déjà eu un aperçu de mon style d'écriture. Pour les nouveaux (je vous conseil quand même de lire les 2 premières histoires avant), le** rating M** est là surtout pour la violence, en particuliers les punitions corporelles... Vous êtes prévenus!_

__Voici donc la _3ème partie de_Gallifreyan Justice_et suite directe de_ : __Qui est le vrai Maître ?

_BONNE LECTURE!_

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Le Maître profita de la déstabilisation du Docteur, pour se projeter sur la console et activer l'ouverture des portes du TARDIS, avant d'être plaqué au sol par les défenses du vaisseau.

\- NOOOON ! le Docteur se précipita pour les refermer.

Trop tard.

\- EXTERMINER ! EXTERMINER ! RENDEZ-VOUS OU VOUS SEREZ EXTERMINER !

Le Maître l'avait trahi de la pire des manière. Le livrer aux Daleks, ses pires ennemis, revenait à le condamner à mort. Il leva les bras, en signe de reddition, alors que trois Daleks les entouraient.

\- Ennemi identifié ! C'est le Docteur ! Alerte ! Alerte !

Ses ennemis paraissaient terrifiés. _Bien, j'ai encore du pouvoir sur eux_, pensa le Docteur avec joie. Il baissa les bras et s'approcha du Maître toujours au sol. Un rayon mortel l'effleura.

\- STOP! Le Docteur va suivre les Daleks !

Il les fusilla du regard et les Daleks reculèrent légèrement de peur.

\- Pourquoi ne pas m'exterminer de suite bande de lâches !

Les Daleks tournèrent leurs pédoncules oculaires pour s'observer, se demandant certainement s'il convenait de répondre à la question de leur ennemi. Le Docteur en profita pour s'approcher un peu plus du Maître. Un rapide coup d'œil à son compagnon lui apprit qu'il souffrait grandement. Apparemment, retirer tout pouvoir disciplinaire au TARDIS ne signifiait pas l'empêcher de punir le Maître en toute circonstance. Il trouva cela assez ironique et se demanda un instant s'il devait le libérer.

\- RECULEZ ! s'exclamèrent les Daleks.

Le Docteur obéit.

\- Vous voyez bien qu'il souffre, laissez moi au moins le libérer, qu'il puisse vous suivre.

Il préférait garder secrète l'identité de son prisonnier.

\- Que fait le compagnon du Docteur au sol ?

\- Je ne suis pas son compagnon ! Je suis le M… ARGHHHH !

Un hurlement de douleur interrompit la tirade du Maître.

\- Que fait MARGH au sol ? redemandèrent les Daleks.

Le Docteur ne put s'empêcher d'esquicher un sourire malgré la gravité de la situation.

\- Il est puni par le TARDIS pour ses crimes. Puis-je le libérer et nous pourrons vous suivre ?

\- Vous pouvez, pas de ruse Docteur, ou nous vous exterminerons !

\- Désactivation protocole punition prisonnier.

Le Maître ne bougeait plus sur le sol. _Etait-il inconscient ?_

\- SUIVEZ-NOUS !

Le Docteur récupéra les vêtements du Maître et se pencha pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Si tu dis le moindre mot, je te ferai très vite regretter ta traitrise, compris Koschei ?

Celui-ci eut tout juste le temps de grogner avant de s'évanouir. Le Docteur le porta hors du TARDIS. Il eut une vue de Skaro bien différente de celle dont il se souvenait. Il savait que cet univers parallèle différait du sien, mais voir les Daleks à leur pleine puissance le fit frémir de peur. _Oh Koschei, dans quoi nous as-tu entrainé ?_

* * *

Il fallut près de vingt minutes de marche pour atteindre ce qui tenait de palais royal pour ces monstres. Des centaines de milliers de Daleks les entouraient, menaçant et criant leur joie d'avoir capturé le Docteur. Ou du moins ce qui équivalait à un sentiment de joie pour ces êtres dépourvus d'émotion.

\- Le Docteur s'agenouille devant Dalek Suprême !

_Depuis quand les Daleks faisaient agenouiller leurs prisonniers ? Et surtout depuis quand ne les exterminaient-ils pas à vue ? _

\- Acclamons Dalek Suprême ! Gloire à Dalek Suprême !

Ce semblant d'adulation inquiéta le Docteur plus que tout. Il lâcha le Maître et ses vêtements sans cérémonie sur le sol et s'agenouilla. Inutile de les provoquer, les Daleks avaient pour le moment gagné cette manche.

\- SILENCE ! ordonna Dalek suprême.

Le Docteur le reconnu de suite.

\- Dalek Sec ?

\- Le Docteur se tait ! Il est interdit de prononcer le nom du Dalek Suprême ! reprirent en cœur les machines.

Leur ferveur était palpable. _Que s'était-il passé dans cet univers ?_

\- Le Docteur connaît Dalek Suprême ? demanda le leader.

Parler de soi à la troisième personne, définitivement un signe de maladie mentale.

\- Nous nous sommes rencontrés, en un autre temps, si je puis dire… Vous étiez le Dalek le plus intelligent qui m'ait été donné de rencontrer.

\- La flatterie ne vous mènera à rien, Docteur !

\- On ne peut pas me reprocher d'avoir essayé… répondit-il avec un sourire coupable.

\- Qui est votre prisonnier gallifreyen ?

Le Docteur se crispa à la question alors que les Daleks autour d'eux reculaient effrayés de cette découverte.

\- C'est une affaire interne de justice gallifreyenne qui ne vous concerne en rien…

\- Les affaires de Gallifrey me concernent directement Docteur ! Je suis le souverain de cet univers et chaque être me doit obéissance !

\- QUOI ?

Le Maître, qui venait apparemment de reprendre conscience et de se rhabiller, se releva d'un bond après ce cri de stupeur.

\- Toi l'engeance d'un monstre issu de la génétique, souverain de cet univers ?

Il s'approcha menaçant du Dalek Suprême, mais un champ de force apparu tout autour de lui, l'empêchant de continuer. Le Maître cogna de toutes ses forces, mais réussit juste à faire saigner ses poings.

\- Koschei, calmes toi immédiatement ! ordonna le Docteur.

Son prisonnier ne lui obéit pas de suite mais finit par renoncer à son attaque lorsque les anneaux le punirent de sa désobéissance.

\- Veuillez pardonner mon prisonnier. Comme vous pouvez le voir il est dans un état psychologique instable et seul le TARDIS est en mesure d'assurer sa protection ainsi que celle des autres…

\- Sa protection nous est égale ! s'exclama Dalek Suprême. Seule son extermination importe !

\- VIVE DALEK SUPREME ! reprirent ses compatriotes en cœur.

\- Qu'attendez-vous dans ce cas pour nous exterminer ? Pourquoi cette mise en scène inutile ? demanda le Docteur légèrement exaspérer par la voix méchanoïde des Daleks.

\- Vous êtes le Docteur ! s'exclama le monarque, comme si la réponse paraissait aller de soit.

\- Oui, et alors ?

Le Dalek ne sembla pas comprendre son interrogation sur le moment, mais finit par ajouter :

\- Vous êtes le héros des Daleks, le destructeur de Mondes, l'annihilateur de races !

Le Docteur blémit en entendant cela. Il avait toujours un petit espoir de ne pas avoir détruit son monde dans cette réalité, apparemment c'était pire que cela.

\- La destruction de Gallifrey était un mal nécessaire… tenta-t-il de se justifier.

\- De quoi parlez-vous Docteur ? Gallifrey n'est pas détruite.

Une lueur d'espoir apparu dans les yeux du Docteur bien vite anéanti par les propos suivants du souverain.

\- Seul son peuple a été exterminé !

Le Maître fusilla du regard le Docteur. Celui-ci baissa la tête de honte. Cet univers était pire que tout s'il était le traître à son peuple et le héros des Daleks.

\- Sommes-nous libres de partir dans ce cas ? reprit-il d'une voix faible.

\- Vous êtes libre Docteur. Votre prisonnier gallifreyen ne l'ai pas !

La haine dans le regard du Maître fut remplacer par de la terreur.

\- Ne me laisse pas Docteur ! Je suis ton prisonnier ! Ne les laisse pas m'exterminer ! dit-il d'un ton presque suppliant.

Le Docteur sourit intérieurement à l'ironie de la situation. Il aurait bien été tenté d'abandonner le Maître aux mains de ses « amis ». Il savait cependant qu'ils étaient les deux derniers survivants de leur espèce et, comme le Maître venait de lui faire remarquer, sa responsabilité. Il préféra jouer le jeu des Daleks pour tenter de les sortir de ce pétrin.

\- Suprême Dalek, je vous sais assez intelligent pour voir le bénéfice de me laisser ce prisonnier en guise de remerciement pour mon noble accomplissement à votre cause. Je vous promets qu'il sera traiter de la pire des manières, tel que le mérite un Seigneur du Temps renégat de son acabit.

Le Maître le fusilla du regard mais s'abstint de tout commentaire.

\- Voilà de belles paroles Docteur ! Mais cela ne reste que des paroles !

\- Je vous assure qu'il sera torturer pour les crimes envers votre peuple, n'est-ce pas plus satisfaisant qu'une simple extermination ? Je vous demande juste de m'en laisser l'honneur.

Dalek Sec réfléchit quelques secondes dans un silence religieux, avant de parvenir à une décision.

\- Dalek Suprême accepte de confier ce prisonnier au Docteur.

Le Maître soupira de soulagement.

\- Une seule condition, ajouta le souverain. Le Docteur doit prouver qu'il sait convenablement punir son prisonnier.

Le Maître se décomposa en entendant cela. Recevoir une punition devant les yeux de ses ennemis, qui avait-il de pire ?

* * *

_**AN:** Cela vous a plu? Vous êtes déçus par cette suite qui s'est fait attendre? Faites le moi savoir! :)_

_PS: je n'ai pas de beta-lecteur pour cette histoire et je suis bien consciente de mes lacunes grammaticales, donc si quelqu'un veut se proposer, c'est avec plaisir! ;)_


	2. Chapitre 2

_Hello! Voici le nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira tout autant que le premier. Un grand merci pour les mises en favoris/update et surtout à mes reviewers: alice blackdoll, Ookpik, darkmoonlady, Donnegail, Theta and Kosheii, premiergalop et fannymangahits. Bonne lecture à tous!_

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

La barrière d'énergie s'effondra, libérant le Maître.

\- Je peux vous assurer, Dalek Suprême, que mes punitions sont humiliantes et…

\- TAISEZ-VOUS ! s'exclama le leader. OBEISSEZ OU VOUS MOURREZ !

Le Docteur se tourna vers son prisonnier.

\- Je suis désolé.

Le Maître se décomposa et recula alors que le Docteur s'approchait.

\- Oh non, n'y penses même pas, tu ne m'approches pas !

Il continuait de reculer lorsqu'il toucha le mur.

\- Je suis désolé, on n'a pas le choix…

\- Je veux rien savoir ! Si tu me touches, je te tuerai de la pire des manières possibles !

Il savait ses menaces vaines, surtout avec les bracelets aux poignets, mais il n'allait pas se laisser humilier devant leurs ennemis, de la main du Docteur qui plus est !

\- Koschei…

\- NE M'APPEL PAS AINSI DEVANT EUX !

Il avait juste envie de pleurer de rage.

\- LE RENEGAT N'OBEIS PAS AU DOCTEUR ! s'exclama un Dalek proche du Maître.

\- Si ! Il obéit ! paniqua le Docteur en se précipitant sur son prisonnier.

Il n'avait pas le temps de se montrer compatissant ou ils ne s'en sortiraient pas vivant.

\- Koschei, à genoux et tais-toi ! ordonna le Docteur.

Le Maître obéis contre son gré. Le Docteur arriva à son niveau et s'agenouilla face à lui.

\- La prochaine fois tu réfléchiras avant d'entreprendre des actions inconsidérées, murmura-t-il à son prisonnier tout en lui détachant sa ceinture.

Le Maître le regarda faire sans pouvoir bouger. Il n'avait jamais eu autant honte de sa vie, qui était pourtant très longue. Il ferma les yeux et s'imagina en un tout autre endroit alors qu'un autre ordre du Docteur l'obligea à se relever. Son pantalon, trop grand sans ceinture à la taille, lui tomba aux chevilles.

\- Ne fais pas ça Theta, supplia-t-il les larmes aux yeux.

\- Retournes-toi et enlève ton T-shirt ! ordonna le Docteur.

Le Maître obéit, ne voulant ajouter la punition des anneaux à celle de son geôlier.

\- Mets les mains contre le mur et ne bouge plus !

Ses mains eurent tout juste le temps de toucher les cloisons métalliques froides lorsqu'un coup lui pourfendit le dos. Il resta stoïque pour les cinq suivant mais le sixième atteint ses cuisses. Il tomba à genoux et hurla sous le coup de la douleur.

\- Remets-toi en place ! claqua l'ordre du Docteur.

Il le regarda avec haine, mais obéit sans faire de commentaire. Les coups continuèrent de pleuvoir sur son dos. Le Maître avait les larmes aux yeux mais refusait de montrer la moindre faiblesse devant ces monstres. Malheureusement, ce manque de réaction était la raison pour laquelle le Docteur s'acharnait avec plus de force. Pour convaincre ses ennemis de les laisser repartir, il se devait de leur montrer qu'il était capable de faire plier son compatriote. L'obsession du Maître à rester stoïque allait finir par les tuer ! A bout de force, le Docteur jeta la ceinture au sol.

\- Le Docteur ne sait pas punir efficacement son prisonnier ! s'exclama Dalek Suprême.

\- Taisez-vous ! Ce n'est pas finit ! s'énerva le Docteur.

Un frisson de peur parcouru le corps du prisonnier. Le Docteur se rapprocha du Maître et lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Je t'ordonne d'hurler de douleur et de me supplier d'arrêter.

Le Maître lui cracha à la figure pour toute réponse. La réponse des anneaux ne se fit pas attendre. Il venait d'attaquer son Maître et de lui désobéir. Aussi minime que soit l'attaque, il n'y avait pas pire combinaison de crimes pour les anneaux. Il tomba à genoux, les larmes aux yeux, mais ne dit rien. Le Docteur reprit la ceinture et continua de le punir.

_Jamais « son » Docteur n'aurait agit aussi vicieusement…_ pensa le Maître. Après ce qui paru une éternité de torture, il finit par capituler et hurla de douleur.

\- Pardon Docteur ! Arrêtes je t'en supplie !

Son tortionnaire ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Non pas sadiquement, comme devait le penser les Daleks en cet instant, mais de soulagement de pouvoir enfin arrêter cette punition qui s'apparentait plus à de la torture. Il jeta la ceinture au sol et s'approcha de son prisonnier qui pleurait ouvertement à présent.

\- J'acceptes tes excuses, Koschei. Ta punition est terminée.

Le Maître mit le maximum de distance possible entre son tortionnaire et lui. Il se roula en boule et sanglota dans un coin de la pièce. Le Docteur ne valait pas mieux que tous les autres Seigneurs du Temps. Il en était à présent certain. C'était juste un être assoiffé de pouvoir et de sang.

Le Docteur regarda avec peine son prisonnier s'éloigner de lui, la frayeur palpable dans le moindre de ses mouvements. Il voulait juste pouvoir prendre Koschei dans ses bras et lui dire à quel point il était désolé. Les Daleks lui rappelèrent qu'il devait encore jouer la comédie.

\- La manière de punir du Docteur est barbare, mais humiliante et efficace ! Nous acceptons que vous repartiez avec le prisonnier.

\- Merci Dalek Suprême. Je saurai me montrer digne de votre confiance.

Il se retourna vers le Maître et s'aperçu qu'il ne s'était pas rhabiller.

\- Prends tes affaires et suis-moi ! ordonna t'il.

Le Maître obéit avec promptitude. Le Docteur aurait voulu s'en réjouir mais il savait que cela était uniquement dû à sa punition. Sur le chemin de retour vers le TARDIS, il tenta de se convaincre que le Maître méritait plus que quiconque cette punition. Il avait commit le génocide des martiens et exterminé une partie de Londres après tout. Des amis à lui avait du mourir dans cette explosion cataclysmique et lui s'inquiétait encore de la santé mentale et physique de son prisonnier ! Avait-il perdu le sens des réalités ? Arrivé à son vaisseau, il déverrouilla la porte et la tint ouverte.

\- Rentre et va directement à l'infirmerie.

Le Maître passa en vitesse et tête baissée devant le Docteur. Celui-ci remarqua les traces de sang sur le dos de son prisonnier et se senti coupable. Le Maître avait beau avoir agi comme un monstre, il tenait à lui plus que tout et s'en voudrait s'il lui arrivait quoique se soit.

Le Docteur entra, referma la porte du TARDIS et l'éloigna au plus vite de cette planète. Direction : Gallifrey.

* * *

_**AN:** Fin des Daleks... pour le moment! Que réserve la suite selon vous? Un Docteur plus cool peut-être? ^^_


	3. Chapitre 3

_Bonsoir chers lecteurs/lectrices! Nouveau petit chapitre assez calme. Merci à mes rewiewers : Theta and Koscheii, darkmoonlady, fannymangahits et premiergalop! Bonne lecture à tous!_

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Le Maître arriva en vitesse dans sa cellule. Il jeta ses habits dans un coin et s'approcha du miroir que le TARDIS venait de faire apparaître. Cette maudite boîte devait se réjouir de le voir dans un tel état. La vision de son dos lui donna des frissons. Le Docteur – _son Docteur_ – n'aurait jamais agi ainsi devant les Daleks. _Son_ Docteur aurait préféré se suicider plutôt que l'humilier de la sorte. De rage il donna un coup de poing dans le miroir qu'il brisa en même temps que sa main. Il poussa un juron, se retourna dans l'intention d'aller prendre une douche mais vit le Docteur dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il se figea de terreur. Lui, le Maître, était terrifié par sa némésis sans raison apparente.

\- Je t'avais demandé d'aller directement à l'infirmerie.

Cette simple phrase donna des frissons de panique au prisonnier. Il était tellement obnubilé par la honte de la punition qu'il venait de recevoir, ajouté à la douleur de son dos, qu'il n'avait même pas écouté l'ordre du Docteur.

\- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas obéis à un ordre aussi simple ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas entendu… répondit-il tout simplement.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna le Docteur tout en s'approchant de son condisciple.

Le Maître se crispa et recula de peur de recevoir un coup. Le Docteur s'arrêta à quelques pas, le visage peiné.

\- Je ne vais pas te frapper. Tu es blessé. Laisse moi t'aider.

_La faute à qui_, pensa hargneusement le prisonnier. Il se laissa cependant approcher et même touché par la main délicate de son geôlier. Ce simple contact de douceur après tant de violence le soulagea, même s'il ne l'avouerai jamais.

Le Docteur sorti des bandages et de l'alcool de sa veste. Il était passé par l'infirmerie après avoir rentré les coordonnées de Gallifrey et d'autres paramètres. En arrivant dans la salle, il espérait trouver le Maître et avait paniqué de ne pas le trouver. _N'avait-il pu arriver à destination après sa dure punition ? Etait-il effondré dans un couloir du TARDIS inconscient ?_ Paniqué, le Docteur avait pris quelques objets de premiers secours et s'était précipité à la recherche du Maître. En passant devant sa cellule, il l'avait aperçu de dos. Il allait signaler sa présence, et par la même lui passer un savon de lui avoir fais une telle frayeur, lorsque son prisonnier donna un coup de poing dans le miroir et hurla de rage et de douleur. Il venait juste d'ajouter une blessure à une liste déjà longue. Le Maître se retourna et sa frayeur en le voyant n'était pas feinte. Rien ne pouvait plus attrister le Docteur en cet instant que ce regard. Après une approche difficile, il inspecta les blessures sur son dos et sa main.

\- Tu as quatre métacarpiens de fracturés et ton dos ne guérira pas sans aide cette fois ci.

Le Docteur fit signe au Maître de s'asseoir sur un tabouret. Celui-ci obéit sans un mot. Le Seigneur du Temps s'employa à enlever les morceaux de verre incrusté dans la main, la désinfecta, puis la banda. Il appliqua ensuite une crème sur le dos du Maître sans que celui-ci ne réagisse.

\- Tu ne seras pas en état de faire tes corvées pendant 48h. Tu as donc quartier libre jusqu'à ce moment là.

Le Maître sourit à ces paroles.

\- Ce n'est pas pour autant que tu as le droit de faire n'importe quoi ! prévint le Docteur.

Il était content d'avoir redonné le sourire à son condisciple, même s'il était de malice.

\- Le TARDIS a pour ordre de te laisser circuler libre dans toute pièce non vitale. Si jamais tu tentes quoi que ce soit d'inhabituel, disons que tu regrettera très vite ton action, c'est bien clair ?

Le Maître hocha la tête. Ce semblant de liberté était le bienvenu.

\- Je tiens aussi à m'excuser pour l'humiliation que tu as dû subir. Sache cependant que tu seras bien puni pour Londres !

Le Maître espérait en effet qu'il ait finit par oublier ce petit incident.

\- Cette punition dégradante devant ces monstres n'était-elle pas suffisante ? tenta-t-il de négocier.

\- Tu as soudain retrouvé ta voix ? Et non, cette punition est loin d'être suffisante ! Disons qu'elle a été là pour te rappeler de ne pas t'amuser avec mon TARDIS dans le seul but de nous jeter dans la gueule du loup.

\- Ce n'était pas vraiment mon but. J'espérais juste que les Daleks t'exécute sans réfléchir et m'échapper dans la confusion.

Le Maître s'arrêta net de parler. Il n'avait pas vraiment voulu dire cela, même si c'était son intention véritable. En voyant le sourire du Docteur, il comprit.

\- J'ai placé le TARDIS en zone de vérité pendant 48h. Au moins, si tu as prévu la moindre chose suspicieuse, j'en serais directement informé. Tu réfléchiras peut-être à deux fois avant d'agir ou parler. Vois ça comme une leçon de vie.

\- Toi Docteur, le plus grand des menteurs, tu oses me donner des leçons de vie sur l'honnêteté ?

\- Hey ! Quand je mens c'est que j'ai vraiment une bonne raison !

\- On a tous ses raisons de mentir Docteur. Les tiennes ne sont pas plus mauvaises que les miennes.

Le Docteur bouda mais ne rajouta rien de plus. _A quoi bon deviser lorsque l'on parle d'honnêteté avec le Maître ?_

\- Bref, sois sage et pas de bêtises ou ça se passera mal ! menaça le Docteur.

Sur ces paroles, il retourna vérifier sa console de navigation tandis que le Maître s'allongea sur le lit et s'endormit en pensant à son prochain plan d'évasion, et surtout à la manière dont il ferait payer le Docteur pour son outrageante trahison.

* * *

_**AN:** Court chapitre d'interlude avant que ne reprenne les problèmes pour le Maître et le Docteur. Le Maître vous a paru trop calme? Rassurez vous, c'est le calme avant la tempête. De plus, si vous avez envie de voir certains personnages dans cette fanfic, dites le moi en review: l'histoire est encore ouverte à beaucoup de possibilités, seule la fin est précise dans ma tête pour le moment! :)_


	4. Chapitre 4

_Bonsoir à tous! __Merci à mes nombreux reviewers: darkmoonlady, Theta and Koscheii, Nutel ginger, premiergalop, Donnegail, fannymangahits et Ookpik. Voici le n__ouveau chapitre avec un peu d'avance (pour ceux qui suivent, je publie 1 lundi sur 2, donc 1 petit jour d'avance ^^). Petit warning pour de la **violence **mais gros warning pour **spoiler** sur le dernier épisode de Doctor Who: _Dark Water_. Donc ceux ne l'ayant pas encore vu, précipitez-vous pour le découvrir et revenir lire/commenter ce chapitre! Pour les autres, bonne lecture! :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Le Maître se réveilla en sursaut. Une alarme résonnait à lui déchirer les tympans. Il se précipita hors de son lit, tenta de sortir mais trouva porte close.

\- Ouvre moi satanée machine, j'ai quartier libre ! tambourina-t-il contre la porte.

Cette simple phrase le fit rougir de honte. Comme si le Maître avait besoin de quartier libre pour faire ce qu'il voulait ! Il n'empêche qu'il avait effectivement la permission du Docteur – nouvelle grimace de honte – pour circuler où il voulait.

La porte finit par s'ouvrir et il tomba nez à nez avec son geôlier. Il allait le repousser mais recula en voyant son visage. Celui-ci n'exprimait que révulsion. Cela ne dérangea pas outre mesure le Maître, mais le regard carnassier sur le jeune visage du Docteur n'augurait rien de bon pour lui.

\- Que crois-tu faire au juste, _Koschei _?

Il avait prononcé son surnom avec tellement de dégoût qu'il trouva suffisamment de courage pour lui répondre avec haine :

\- J'ai le droit de sortir, tu m'as autorisé…

Une gifle interrompit sa réponse.

\- Tu n'as qu'un seul droit, celui de te taire !

Le Maître tenait sa joue d'une main et serrait l'autre en un poing prêt à frapper. Peu importe que le Docteur l'effrayait plus que tout en cet instant. Il venait de la frapper sans raison et rien n'énervait plus le Maître que lorsqu'injustice lui été faite.

\- A genoux _Koschei _!

Cet ordre fut celui de trop. Il se précipita de rage sur son fichu _maître_ et le fit tomber au sol d'un coup à la tempe. Il le maintint au sol en s'asseyant sur son torse et le roua de coups. Il s'attendit à recevoir une punition du TARDIS pour avoir frappé son précieux Seigneur du Temps, mais rien ne se passa. Il hésita à continuer lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il ne sentait plus les cœurs du Docteur battre entre ses jambes. Fébrilement, il posa ses doigts sur la carotide de son gardien. L'attente du moindre signe de battement, s'éternisa.

Après ce qui paru de longues minutes, il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Le Maître venait de tuer le Docteur. Abasourdi, il se releva et s'éloigna du corps. Il pensait ressentir de la joie, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Un sentiment amer de déception l'envahit. Il tomba à genoux, le plus loin possible du corps inanimé de son geôlier. Comment le Docteur pouvait mourir si facilement ? Son plus grand ennemi, mort pour quelques coups mal placés ? Et pourquoi ce satané TARDIS ne l'avait pas arrêté et ne le punissait toujours pas ? Il s'énerva et frappa de toutes ses forces contre le sol. Sa main se fractura une fois de plus. Il poussa un cri de rage et de douleur et se mit à pleurer sans même comprendre pourquoi…

* * *

Quelques minutes auparavant :

Le Docteur venait d'atterrir sur Gallifrey. Sa planète, dont il n'avait pu fouler le sol depuis plus d'un millénaire. Devait-il réveiller le Maître ? Il préféra poser le premier pas seul, ne voulant pas gâcher un moment si fort en sentiment par les remarques acerbes de son compagnon. Il ferma par précaution la porte de la cellule du Maître avant de sortir. Mieux valait prévenir que guérir, comme disaient les humains.

Sa tâche accomplit, il se précipita au dehors. Une vision de désolation l'accueillit. Même dans ses souvenirs les plus terribles de la guerre, jamais il n'avait vu sa planète détruite à un tel point. Le capitole avait été éventré par les bombardements. Aussi loin qu'il puisse voir, un paysage lunaire accueillait son regard. Il s'éloigna du TARDIS à la recherche d'informations, sans remarquer qu'un homme débraillé entrait furtivement dans la petite cabine de police laissée entrouverte.

* * *

L'homme en question pensait halluciner en voyant ce vieux TARDIS type 40 apparaître de nulle part. Il n'en crut pas plus ses yeux lorsqu'un sosie de sa propre personne en sorti. Il sortit son tournevis laser et hésita à le tuer sur le champ. Après tout, il ne pouvait y avoir qu'un seul Docteur ! Lorsqu'il comprit que ce clone se dirigeait vers l'ancienne cité des Seigneurs du temps, il y vit une opportunité pour voler le type 40 et s'éloigner de cette maudite planète. Il se précipita vers le TARDIS et y entra à pas furtif. Il s'y sentit de suite comme chez lui. Il se lança dans une série de manœuvre pour faire bouger le vaisseau mais celui-ci refusait de répondre à ses ordres. De rage, il frappa sur l'unité centrale qui répondit avec un bruit de cloche.

\- Inutile de te plaindre sale machine ! Tu n'es qu'un vieux tas de ferraille !

Désespéré de voir sa seule option d'évasion en plusieurs siècles disparaître, il chercha un endroit pour se cacher. La console lui indiqua où se trouvaient les cellules.

\- Tu as de l'humour TARDIS, je n'aime pas ça !

Il lui donna un dernier coup de pied dans ses circuits pour faire bonne mesure. Une alarme stridente s'enclencha. Il tenta de l'arrêter, mais l'alarme provenait d'une cellule et ne pouvait être arrêté qu'à la source. Son plan d'évasion risquait de partir en fumée s'il ne la faisait pas taire rapidement. Il courut vers cette fameuse cellule et l'atteignit bien vite. D'un mouvement de tournevis laser, il détruisit le mécanisme d'ouverture de la porte et se trouva face à son très cher Koschei, une génération avant qu'il ne prenne l'apparence de cette odieuse femme et qu'il ne soit obliger de l'abattre pour faire taire son accent désagréable.

Le regard de son ancien animal de compagnie lui déplaisait fortement. Il le remit à sa place, lui ordonna de lui montrait du respect, mais ne reçu pour toute réponse qu'une haine farouche. Il eut tout juste le temps de se demander comment ce Docteur se faisait-il obéir de son animal de compagnie, avant de recevoir un violent coup sur la tempe et rapidement perdre connaissance sous les coups répétés de ce pseudo-Koschei. Sa dernière pensée fut de comprendre la fourberie de ce TARDIS qui l'avait précipitait dans la gueule du loup.

* * *

_**AN:** Des avis sur cette rencontre? Et surtout sur la réaction de Koschei qui j'espère vous a plu! ;)_

_Pour ceux ayant vu _Dark water_, qu'en avez-vous pensé? Vous l'espériez? Vous l'aviez devinez? Vous êtes déçu? Perso c'est les 3 en même temps, j'attends surtout le dernier épisode pour me faire une idée..._


	5. Chapitre 5

_Hello! Je profite de ce jour férié pour avancer dans l'écriture de cette fic et au passage publier la suite en avance d'une semaine pour votre plus grand plaisir! ^^_

_Merci à mes reviewers Theta and Koscheii, darkmoonlady, nutel ginger et Donnegail, j'espère que l'épisode final vous a plu? _

_Bonne lecture à tous! :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Des ruines à perte de vue. Cette vision douloureuse de son ancienne planète fit verser quelques larmes au Docteur. Il avait arpenté la région pendant plusieurs heures sans trouver traces de vie. Epuisé, il se dirigeait vers son TARDIS pour un repos bien mérité. Arrivant à proximité, il vit la porte ouverte. Son esprit se mit en alerte, imaginant déjà Koschei en fuite. Il accéléra le pas et découvrit la console centrale de son vaisseau abimée. La colère s'empara de lui. _Comment avait-il osé s'en prendre à sexy ?_ Il couru tout de même vérifier la cellule, ne croyant pas vraiment au miracle de le trouver assis bien sagement.

* * *

De longues minutes venaient de s'écouler. Il releva la tête en espérant ne plus voir le corps sans vie de son geôlier. La nausée le prit en voyant du sang – _et serait-ce de la matière cérébrale ? _– s'échapper du corps. Malgré sa haine pour le Docteur, il se devait de respecter les traditions et il se mit en quête de s'occuper comme il se devait de son cadavre. Le Maître n'avait pas beaucoup d'estime pour les traditions, mais après des centaines d'années à se combattre, il devait bien rendre un dernier hommage à son ancien ennemi. Il entoura son corps d'un drap blanc et le traina dehors. Il comprit de suite qu'ils étaient sur Gallifrey. _Quelle ironie !_ Le Docteur était tout de même parvenu à retrouver sa planète à temps pour y être crémé. Il s'éloigna du TARDIS et se mit à rassembler du bois. Il ne ressentait à présent que du ressentiment pour celui qui un jour avait été son meilleur ami.

* * *

Le Docteur venait d'arriver à la cellule. Chose bizarre, celle-ci avait été ouverte de l'extérieur. Plus bizarre encore, du sang la parsemait. _Que s'était-il passé ?_ Il analysa le sang et un doute s'empara de lui. _Comment une telle quantité de sang de Seigneur du temps pouvait se retrouver dans la cellule du Maître ? _Il ne lui fallu pas bien longtemps pour comprendre qu'une autre personne avait pénétré les lieux. _Avait-il blessé puis kidnappé Koschei ? Ou même pire vu la quantité de sang ?_ Il commença à paniquer et se précipita dehors. De la fumée au loin l'attira et il s'y dirigea.

* * *

\- Tu as toujours été un piètre adversaire Docteur. Ta vie tout comme ta mort sont une déception. Je ne t'oublierai jamais…

Il alluma le bucher les larmes aux yeux, lorsque la voix du Docteur l'appela au loin. _Avait-il perdu la tête ?_ Il s'approcha un peu plus du cadavre et tendit l'oreille.

\- Koschei !

La voix ne venait pas du cadavre mais de derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit le Docteur s'approcher à grands pas. _Une minute, le Docteur ? Celui-là même qui brulait sur le bûcher ?_ Il prit peur et se mit à courir pour mettre autant de distance que possible entre ce fantôme et lui. Un énorme poids aux poignets le projeta en pleine course face contre sol. Ces maudits bracelets venaient de le soumettre à la vengeance d'outre tombe du Docteur. La respiration frénétique, il resta sans bouger sur le sol, attendant que s'abatte le courroux de sa victime.

Le Docteur n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Koschei était bien vivant mais il faisait brûler un cadavre selon les rites anciens des Seigneurs du temps. Il l'interpella mais le voyant s'approcher, le Maître prit peur et s'enfuit en courant. Le Docteur l'arrêta d'un mouvement de tournevis sonique. Arrivé à sa hauteur il désactiva les anneaux.

\- A genoux et explique moi ce que tu as fait !

L'ordre du Docteur glaça le sang du Maître qui obéit rapidement sans oser regarder ce revenant dans les yeux.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te tuer…

Le Maître tremblait de tout son corps. Ses paroles n'avaient aucun sens pour le Docteur. _Se moquait-il de lui ?_

\- Réponds à ma question ! s'énerva-t-il.

\- Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix. Je pensais que le TARDIS m'arrêterait avant que je puisse te faire réellement du mal. Pardonne moi Docteur…

\- Koschei calme toi. Je suis en face de toi, pourquoi parles-tu de m'avoir tué ?

Le Maître releva la tête. Il tendit fébrilement sa main vers le Docteur et le senti sous ses doigts. _Comment était-ce possible ?_ Un fantôme n'avait, par définition, pas de forme corporelle. Il se releva et fit face à ce pseudo clone.

\- Qui es-tu ?

\- Que veux-tu dire ? Je suis le Docteur !

\- NON ! Qui es-tu réellement ? Le Docteur est mort ! Je l'ai abattu de mes propres mains et son corps brûle en cet instant sur ce bûcher donc ne me mens pas !

Des larmes de colère et de frustration apparurent dans ses yeux. Il avait l'impression de perdre l'esprit.

\- Tu as perdu la tête Koschei. Calmes toi immédiatement ou je vais sévir !

\- Je n'obéis que contrains et forcé au Docteur ! A présent mort, je peux te tuer à ma guise pâle copie ! Donc dis moi qui tu es !

Son prisonnier devenait incontrôlable, il se devait de reprendre le dessus.

\- A genoux Koschei…

Le Maître ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir. Il se précipita sur l'homme et tenta de l'étrangler. Une décharge dans les poignets le força à arrêter son action.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Tu as de la chance de ne pas m'avoir touché ou le TARDIS t'aurait vraiment fais regretter ton action !

Le TARDIS venait de l'arrêter… Le Maître comprit en cet instant. Il avait face à lui le vrai Docteur, son Docteur, celui pour lequel le TARDIS le punissait s'il n'obéissait pas. Dans ce cas, qui avait-il donc bien pu tuer et finissait de se consumer sur ce bûcher ?

\- Tu es vivant… demanda étonné le Seigneur du temps.

\- Oui en effet ! Et tes actions viennent juste de te faire gagner une bonne correction donc si tu ne veux pas aggraver ton cas tu vas m'obéir et tout me raconter !

_Oui, c'était bien le Docteur qu'il avait face à lui,_ pensa t'il avec amertume, en sachant pertinemment ce qu'il entendait par correction… Il préféra faire amende honorable pour calmer son gardien.

\- Pardonne cet instant de folie Docteur. Je pense que le manque de nourriture m'a fait halluciner.

Le Docteur ne se laissa pas avoir par ces fausses excuses.

\- Qui est donc ce cadavre qui brûle ?

Le Maître se crispa à la question.

\- Personne, juste le fruit de ma folle imagination.

\- Koschei… ne me mens pas ! J'ai vu le sang dans ta cellule ! Du sang de Seigneur du Temps qui plus est ! Si tu as tué un survivant de notre espèce tu as intérêt à me le dire !

Le Maître voyait mal l'intérêt d'avouer un tel crime, surtout après sa longue liste de crimes impunis…

\- Ce sang est le mien Docteur. Dans ma folie, je me suis blessé.

Il montra ses poings en sang pour preuve.

\- Une telle quantité de sang t'aurait, dans le meilleur des cas, incapacité pour plusieurs jours. De plus ta cellule a été ouverte de l'extérieur. C'est la dernière fois que je te le demande, qui est cette personne ?

Le ton menaçant du Docteur ne lui passa pas inaperçu. Il savait qu'une simple analyse de sang répondrait à ces questions. Il finit par avouer.

\- C'est ton double. Celui de cet univers.

Un silence s'abattit. Le Docteur était partagé entre l'envie de pleurer d'exaspération et celle de punir sur l'instant son prisonnier. Il se décida pour une solution alternative.

\- Suis moi.

Les deux Seigneurs du temps se dirigèrent vers le TARDIS. L'un, d'un pas décidé mais énervé, l'autre, craintif mais obligé de suivre les ordres de son _maître_.

* * *

_**AN:**__ Voilà pour ce chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude. Le Docteur réagi assez mal, mais n'oubliez pas qu'il n'a pas toutes les info en main et qu'il saute facilement à des conclusions hâtives! La suite très certainement d'ici 10 jours... A vos reviews please! 3_

**/!\ Spoiler alert /!\**

_Qu'avez-vous pensé du dernier épisode? Une fin alternative m'aurait beaucoup plû... si cela avait été Ten, il aurait sauté sur l'occase de l'embarquer avec lui! ^^_


	6. Chapitre 6

_Bonsoir à tous! Comme promis voici le nouveau chapitre et comme toujours un grand merci à mes reviewers: Theta and Kosheii, premiergalop (et non mon chapitre était plus long que d'habitude ^^) darkmoonlady, fannymangahits, Donnegail et QuietPlace! Gros **warning** ici pour vous savez quoi (si vous ne le savez pas je vous invite à relire la totalité de mes 3 fanfic :P)! _

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Arrivé dans le vaisseau, le Docteur n'accorda pas le moindre regard ou commentaire à son prisonnier. Il se dirigea simplement vers la console du TARDIS et enclencha plusieurs leviers. Une fois fait, il se contenta de prendre quelques outils et réparer les dégâts commis par son double. Le Maître resta sans bouger, attendant un ordre qui ne venait pas. Lorsqu'il le comprit, il se maudit d'être à ce point soumis au désidérata de son _maître_. Il commença à se diriger vers les cuisines lorsqu'un ordre lui interdit de bouger.

\- Je ne vais pas rester planter là pendant des heures ! se plaint-il.

Aucune réponse du Docteur.

\- Docteur, j'ai vraiment faim !

Un morceau de pain rassis atterrit à ses pieds.

\- Trop aimable ! s'exclama t'il avec dédain.

Cependant, il s'en contenta et le mangea avec appétit. Rapidement fini, il s'assit au sol en attente d'être libéré.

\- Qui t'as autorisé à t'asseoir ? Mets-toi debout, tes mains où je puisse les voir ! ordonna le Docteur.

Il allait l'insulter lorsque les anneaux l'obligèrent à se relever et à mettre ses mains sur la tête.

\- C'est une blague ? Libère moi de suite !

Pas de réponse. Il hurla de rage mais finit par se résoudre à attendre le bon vouloir du Docteur. Après plusieurs dizaines de minutes, des crampes aux jambes l'obligèrent à bouger. La réponse des anneaux ne se fit pas attendre et il poussa un cri de douleur.

\- Docteur, je t'ordonne de m'obéir ! Docteur ?

Toujours pas de réponse. Cette loi du silence commençait vraiment à l'énerver. Après trois heures de maintient de sa posture, il craqua.

\- Docteur je t'en supplie, aide moi…

Aucune réponse. Il tenta d'entrer dans une forme de méditation pour apaiser ses courbatures. Une voix dans son dos le fit très vite redescendre sur Terre.

\- Qu'as-tu ressenti en tuant mon double ?

Cette question, après l'ignorance de ses appels au secours, l'énerva, et le Maître n'y vit qu'une bonne occasion de faire souffrir le Docteur.

\- Un immense plaisir ! Voir ton crâne exploser entre mes mains était autant jouissif que recevoir son premier tournevis sonique à ses cinq ans : une joie incommensurable, précédée d'une envie démesurée !

La peine du Docteur était palpable, tout comme son dégoût. Le Maître s'en voulu inconsciemment et était prêt à dire une partie de la vérité, lorsque le Docteur lui répondit avec haine :

\- Tant mieux pour toi. J'espère que tu y as pris suffisamment de plaisir car ça ne risque pas de se reproduire !

Il retourna à ses machines en laissant le Maître dans la même position.

\- _Theta _! Libère moi sur le champ ! Je ne suis pas un objet dont tu peux disposer à ta guise !

\- En effet, si tu avais été un objet Koschei, tu es tellement détruit et pourri à l'intérieur que cela fait bien longtemps que je t'aurai jeté au fin fond d'un trou noir !

Ces paroles heurtèrent le Seigneur du temps plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Le Docteur s'aperçu lui aussi de son erreur mais trop tard. Le mal avait été fait.

\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! Si tu avais tant voulu être débarrassé de moi, tu n'avais qu'à laisser Lucy me tuer ! Je te hais ! s'énerva Koschei.

Affaibli par sa posture et au bord de la crise de nerf, il se mit à pleurer. Tout ce qu'il désirait était de partir loin d'ici, loin du Docteur.

\- Ne joue pas la victime. Tu as tué mon double dans cet univers et qui plus est tu y as pris du plaisir ! Ta punition est largement méritée !

\- Ton fichu double n'avait qu'à mieux se comporter ! Et si tu avais été là au lieu de m'abandonner une fois de plus dans ton foutu TARDIS, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé !

\- Tu n'es donc même pas capable de te retenir de tuer dès que tu es seul ? Ca en dit vraiment long sur ton immaturité et ton besoin de correction Koschei !

\- Vas te faire…

Une gifle l'interrompit.

\- Tu vas immédiatement dans ta cellule, sans faire de détour. Quand j'arrive, je veux te trouver en position pour tu sais quoi.

Le Docteur était hors de lui. Le Maître blêmit.

\- Attends Docteur… Mes paroles ont dépassé ma pensée…

\- OBEIS !

Il se précipita dans sa cellule pour mettre autant de distance que possible avec cet excité. Arrivé, il préféra ne pas aggraver sa situation et obéir. Il se déshabilla et se mit en position face à la planche. L'attente fut longue. Lorsqu'il entendit le Docteur approcher, il retourna sa tête et crut défaillir en voyant un fouet dans ses mains.

\- S'il te plait, ne fais pas ça… supplia t'il.

\- Si c'est le seul moyen pour te faire comprendre tes erreurs, qu'il en soit ainsi, dit le Docteur avec froideur.

Le Maître tenta de gagner du temps.

\- Attends, pourquoi fais tu cela ? On peut discuter…

Un violent coup lui appris le contraire.

\- Pourquoi prends-tu un plaisir sadique à tuer tout le monde ! s'exclama le Docteur tout en assénant un autre coup.

\- AHHHH ! Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas tuer ton double. Il m'y a obligé…

\- Obligé ? Que t'a t'il fait pour mériter une telle violence ?

Un troisième coup dans le dos, le Maître s'y était préparé et se retînt d'hurler. Sa concentration sur le maintient de son silence l'empêcha cependant d'entendre la question du Docteur.

\- REPONDS ! Qu'a t'il fait pour mériter tes coups ? s'énerva le Docteur.

Le manque de coopération de son prisonnier agaça le Seigneur du temps. Il lui asséna une dizaine de coups qui ne lui arrachèrent pas le moindre cri de douleur. Cela l'énerva encore plus. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à faire sentir à Koschei la douleur qu'il infligeait à ses victimes ? Il jeta le fouet au sol, attrapa le Maître par les cheveux et l'obligea à se mettre à genoux face à lui.

\- Dis moi exactement ce qui s'est passé !

Le Maître avait la tête baissée pour cacher ses larmes de douleur et de tristesse. Le Docteur le haïssait. Il pensait l'avoir tué alors qu'il s'était juste défendu de son double démoniaque. Cependant il l'avait profondément regretté mais à présent il ne désirait qu'une seule chose : le prendre dans ses bras pour l'étrangler.

\- Koschei, si tu ne me réponds pas, je te considérerai irrévocablement irrécupérable et t'enfermerai à vie dans une cellule perdue du TARDIS, sans aucun contact possible avec l'extérieur.

Le Maître releva la tête, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

\- Tu n'oserais pas !

Le Docteur pris cela pour un énième confrontation du Maître. Excédé, il l'obligea à se relever et le traina dans les couloirs du TARDIS.

* * *

_**AN:** Oui je sais, c'est pas cool de vous laisser sur votre faim, mais c'est pour ainsi dire indispensable! Merci de nourrir l'auteur avec des reviews, je suis prête à les partager avec le Maître: 1 review = 1 pain en plus pour ce pauvre Koshei affamé, à votre bon coeur! ^^_

_**PS:** si vous suivez bien, vous avez pu remarquer une petite incohérence qui n'en est en réalité pas une et sera expliquée au prochain chapitre... Wait and see! :)_


	7. Chapitre 7

_Hello! Nouveau chapitre qui vous plaira je l'espère! Merci à mes __reviewers: ridzo, Donnegail, darkmoonlady, premiergalop, Theta and Koscheii, Nutel ginger, fannymangahits et QuietPlace... Je vous adore (sérieusement) et chaque review me fait un plaisir fou donc n'hésitez pas à continuer! En attendant, bonne lecture! :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Le Maître ne saisit pas de suite ce qui se passait. Il sentit le Docteur l'attrapait par un bras et le trainer hors de sa cellule.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le Docteur ne répondit pas et continua de l'entrainer dans les profondeurs du vaisseau. Le Maître comprit bien vite ce qu'il comptait faire. Il commença à se débattre pour faire lâcher prise son geôlier. Un violent coup sur son postérieur l'énerva et il se débattit avec plus de force.

\- Lâche moi ! Tu n'as pas le droit de te débarrasser ainsi de moi !

Le Docteur le plaqua contre une paroi et le fusilla du regard.

\- J'ai tous les droits sur ta personne. La justice gallifreyenne continuera de s'appliquer même si ce n'est pas par ma main !

\- Que veux-tu dire ? Tu m'emmène dans une autre prison ? demanda le Maître avec une touche d'espoir.

Le sourire du Docteur ne lui plut pas du tout.

\- Une autre cellule Koschei, pas une autre prison…

\- Dans ce cas qui appliquera justice si ce n'est pas toi ?

\- Le TARDIS bien entendu !

Le Maître pâlit en entendant cela.

\- Tu… tu ne peux pas faire cela… Ton vaisseau va me tuer !

\- Peu m'importe. Je n'ai pas réussi à te réformer. Tu es totalement irrécupérable. Je te laisse entre les mains de quelqu'un que tu ne pourras pas blesser.

\- CE N'EST PAS QUELQU'UN ! C'est une chose, un objet ! La dernière fois que tu m'as laissé entre les mains de ce tas de ferraille, il m'a pratiquement torturé à mort !

\- Si cela t'empêche de nuire à nouveau, qu'il en soit ainsi.

Le Docteur activa une commande sur le mur et une porte s'ouvrit. Il jeta sans ménagement le Maître dans la sombre salle.

\- Ne fais pas ça, je t'en supplie ! Je n'y survivrais pas !

\- Adieu Koschei.

Le Docteur verrouilla la porte et s'éloigna au plus vite.

* * *

Le Maître était abasourdi. En l'espace de quelques heures, il avait tué ce faux Docteur, s'était occupé dignement de sa dépouille, reçu une punition non méritée et s'était retrouvé enfermé à vie dans cette cellule avec le pire des gardien qui soit. Ses bonnes actions ne lui avaient apportées que misère et solitude. Il se jura que ça serait la dernière fois.

* * *

Le Docteur faisait les cent pas dans tout le vaisseau. Qu'avait-il fait ? Le Maître était le dernier de son espèce encore en vie, enfin, lui-même excepté. Certes, il avait tué son double mais il ne l'aurait pas fait sans provocation, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait même avoué qu'il espérait que le TARDIS l'arrête avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ne l'avait-elle pas arrêté ? Quelque chose n'allait pas avec sexy depuis que le Maître lui avait trifouillé les entrailles. Il se mit en quête de trouver la raison.

* * *

La salle était sombre, très sombre. Il n'arrivait même pas à définir visuellement le contour de ses mains.

\- TARDIS, allume la lumière !

Sa demande ne fut évidemment pas exécutée. Il avança à tâtons, les bras face à lui et atteignit le mur le plus proche. Il le suivit sur tout son périmètre et comprit bien vite où était le problème : aucune porte n'était présente. Enervé, il frappa sur le mur en hurlant le nom du Docteur pendant des heures. Personnes ne lui répondit.

Il finit par s'allonger de fatigue sur le sol humide de sa cellule, les larmes aux yeux d'être ainsi abandonné. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il simplement pas dit la vérité ? Une minute… il ne pouvait pas mentir vu que le champ de vérité était activé. Ce satané double du Docteur avait du détruire le champ en même temps que la console du TARDIS. Il devait en parler au Docteur, c'était sa seule chance de réussir à se sortir de ce trou.

Il tambourina contre les murs de toutes ses forces, hurlant le nom de son geôlier et espérant le faire réagir. Les mains en sang, il en perdit une grande quantité. Ajouté à cela son manque de nourriture, il finit par s'évanouir. Sa dernière pensée fut d'espérer que le Docteur vienne le sauver et qu'il puisse vivre un jour de plus pour se venger.

* * *

Le Docteur continuait de réparer son précieux vaisseau. Koschei, ou même son propre double, l'avait détruit empêchant toute activité cognitive du TARDIS. Ce n'était plus qu'un simple vaisseau spatial voyageant dans l'espace. Ses pensées vagabondaient, réfléchissant et espérant avoir pris la bonne décision pour son compatriote. Après plusieurs heures de travail, il avait réussi à rétablir pratiquement toutes les fonctions de Sexy.

\- Voyons voir ce que fais Koschei… murmura t'il en allumant un écran de surveillance infra-rouge.

En le voyant il crut d'abord qu'il se reposait. En jetant un œil à ses constantes biologiques, il comprit qu'il n'en était rien et se précipita vers la cellule. Arrivé à celle-ci, il l'ouvrit d'un mouvement de la main et se précipita sur le corps de son prisonnier.

\- Koschei ! Tu m'entends ? le secoua t'il.

\- Je ne voulais pas… je ne voulais pas… parvint-il à marmonner avant de retomber dans l'inconscience.

Le Docteur le prit dans ses bras et le transporta à l'infirmerie. Il réussit à stabiliser son état à temps. Une seule question le taraudait : devait-il le remettre dans sa cellule avant son réveil ?

* * *

Le Maître fut réveillé par une douleur dans les mains. Il s'assit et remarqua qu'elles étaient plâtrées. Le Docteur aurait pu soigner ses fractures sans mal avec l'aide du TARDIS mais il avait choisi cette méthode inconfortable pour une raison.

\- Tu es enfin réveillé.

Le Maître se retourna et vit le Docteur assit à six mètres de lui. Le message était clair : je n'ai aucune confiance en toi, ton confort ne m'importe peu.

\- Me punir en utilisant mes propres blessures et une méthode vile pour une personne qui se fait appeler docteur…

\- Ton avis ne m'intéresse pas.

Le Docteur ne lui facilitait pas la tâche.

\- Dès que tu iras mieux, tu retourneras dans ta cellule et cette fois dans une camisole de force.

Le rythme cardiaque du détenu s'accéléra en entendant cela.

\- Je dois te dire quelque chose…

\- Rien de ce que tu as à dire m'intéresse, l'interrompit le Docteur.

Il sorti rapidement de la salle.

\- Attends ! Je suis désolé pour ton double ! Je t'ai menti, je me suis vraiment senti mal de l'avoir tué !

Les larmes de désespoir aux yeux, il attendit pendant plusieurs minutes dans un silence total, espérant entendre les pas du Docteur.

\- Pardonne moi… marmonna t'il au bord du désespoir.

* * *

**_AN:_**_ Pauvre Maître... Mais essayez de vous mettre à la place du Docteur qui n'a connu que duplicité depuis des centaines d'années de la part de son compatriote, difficile pour lui de le croire capable de faire quoique ce soit de bon. Qu'en avez-vous pensé? :)_


	8. Chapitre 8

_Hello! Chapitre en avance, le prochain peut-être ce week end si les retours sont bons! **Warning**: toujours les mêmes... Merci à mes reviewers: QuietPlace, Theta and Koscheii, premiergalop, darkmoonlady, CACAHARKENSIEL (marrant comme pseudo ^^) et fannymangahits. BONNE LECTURE!_

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Le Docteur s'arrêta net dans son élan. Avait-il mal entendu ? Le Maître s'excusant ? Oui, définitivement, cela ne pouvait être possible ! Il reprit sa course vers la salle de contrôle. Son objectif principal était de revenir au plus vite dans leur univers. Il n'avait pas de temps pour s'occuper des caprices de son condisciple.

Le Maître attendit de longues minutes à l'affut du moindre mouvement derrière la porte, signifiant le retour probable du Docteur. N'entendant le moindre son il commença à s'en vouloir d'avoir fait preuve d'autant de faiblesse et s'être excusé. Excusé pour quoi d'ailleurs ? Avoir défendu sa vie ? Pour une fois qu'il avait une raison valable de tuer - du moins qui pourrait passer pour de la légitime défense aux yeux du Docteur – celui-ci refusait de lui parler.

_Qu'il aille au diable !_ Il se leva de son lit et faillit perdre l'équilibre. Une crise de vertige le prit et l'obligea à se rassoir. Aussitôt fait, la crise s'arrêta. Il se maudit de son affaiblissement et tenta de se relever. Une nouvelle crise de vertiges le prit. Pire que la précédente, il ne put s'empêcher de tomber au sol à genoux et vomir sur place. Que se passait-il ? Il avait beau être faible, jamais une telle chose ne lui était arrivée. Il se releva mais reçu une décharge dans ses poignets. La voix du TARDIS résonna dans l'infirmerie.

\- Le prisonnier recevra cinq coups de fouet pour avoir refuser d'obtempérer !

_Quoi ? Quoi ? QUOI ?_ Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi confus. De quel refus parlait cette foutue machine ? Cependant, pour ne pas aggraver son cas, il préféra rester dans sa position, aussi humiliante fut-elle. Un hologramme du Docteur apparu à ses côtés. Le même hologramme qui l'avait tant torturé si peu de temps auparavant. Malgré lui, il frissonna de terreur.

\- Le prisonnier doit enlever sa chemise ! ordonna la voix mécanique.

Sachant pertinemment ce qui l'attendait s'il n'obéissait pas, le Maître s'empressa de défaire son haut. Les mains plâtrées le ralentirent et un coup s'abattit avec force sur son dos.

\- AHHHH ! Je ne peux pas aller plus vite ! Mes mains sont brisées ! s'énerva-t-il de cette injustice.

Un autre coup accueilli ses paroles, suivit d'un nouveau cri de douleur.

\- Le manque de coopération du prisonnier sera puni de cinq autres coups de fouet !

Les larmes aux yeux il arracha sa chemise faisant sauter la moitié des boutons attachés. Tant bien que mal il la fit tomber au sol. Sans plus attendre, les bracelets l'obligèrent à s'agenouiller pour recevoir sa punition faussement méritée. S'étant préparé à la douleur cette fois-ci, aucun son ne sorti de sa bouche. Juste des gémissements maudissant le Docteur de l'avoir abandonné à son vaisseau insensé.

Le Docteur reçu une alarme sur son écran de contrôle l'avertissant que Koschei allait être punit par le TARDIS pour désobéissance. Il soupira de lassitude. _Même pas cinq minutes seul et il saisissait l'occasion pour enfreindre de nouveau les règles. _Il confirma la commande autorisant le TARDIS à exécuter la sentence sans même chercher à comprendre. _Après tout, qui entre sexy et le Maître pouvait avoir tort ? _

\- Le châtiment a été exécuté avec succès. Le prisonnier nettoiera l'infirmerie avant de retourner dans sa cellule d'isolation.

Le Maître attendit que l'hologramme disparaisse pour se relever. _Pourquoi cette punition sinon par pur sadisme ? _Il nettoya le sol rapidement et se dirigea vers sa cellule fulminant de rage.

En traversant la salle de contrôle, il passa devant le Docteur. Celui-ci le regarda avec déception. Cette vision le mit dans une rage folle. Il se précipita sur l'homme et le frappa de toutes ses forces avant d'être bien vite maitrisé par les anneaux et de se retrouver allongé face contre le sol. Ses deux plâtres s'étaient brisés sous le choc.

\- Je te hais ! hurla t'il.

L'hologramme du Docteur apparu à nouveau devant le visage incompréhensif de son propriétaire.

\- Le prisonnier recevra vingt coups de fouet pour avoir attaqué son maître !

\- JE suis le Maître !

Il se mit à pleurer d'énervement attendant que sa sentence soit appliquée.

Le Docteur se releva pour confirmer la commande, mais remarqua le dos déjà marqué du Maître et s'arrêta.

\- Qu'attends-tu monstre pour me punir ? s'énerva le Maître.

Cette phrase choqua le Docteur.

\- Koschei, ton attitude est déplorable mais tu es de nouveau soumis au champ de vérité et tu n'as pas d'autre choix que de me dire la vérité.

Le Maître grogna de rage d'être à ce point vulnérable en plus d'être dans une position humiliante.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu attaqué à l'instant ?

Le Maître lâcha toute sa haine sur le Docteur.

\- Tu es l'être le plus immonde pour oser me laisser à la merci de ta boîte de conserve ! Surtout quand tu sais pertinemment ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois !

\- Le TARDIS est sous mon contrôle direct. Chaque punition est obligatoirement approuvée par mes soins.

Le Maître se senti doublement trahi. Il n'avait pas été injustement puni uniquement par le vaisseau. Le Docteur avait donné son accord.

\- POURQUOI ?

Ce cri de désespoir toucha le Docteur.

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi Koschei. Comme tu l'as dit je ne peux pas laisser le contrôle total à sexy. J'ai un droit de regard sur toutes tes punitions.

\- Non, pourquoi m'avoir puni dans l'infirmerie ?

La question interpela le Docteur.

\- Si tu ne sais même pas ce que tu as fait de mal, je ne peux rien pour toi.

\- JE N'AI RIEN FAIS DE MAL !

Le Docteur ne le crut pas, avant de se souvenir du champ de vérité.

\- Si tu n'as pas conscience de tes erreurs, tu es une cause définitivement perdue !

\- Dis moi juste pourquoi avant de lâcher ton monstre sur moi !

Le Docteur le regarda étonné. Cela ne ressemblait pas au Maître d'accepter une punition si facilement. Il vérifia la raison de la punition précédente sur la console de surveillance. Il pâlit en la découvrant. Le TARDIS l'avait puni pour ne pas avoir obéit à un ordre implicite, à savoir le fait qu'un prisonnier ne devait bouger de sa position sans en avoir reçu la permission par son maître. Les dix coups de fouet reçus pour une si petite infraction n'étaient pas justifiés, surtout si le Maître n'avait pas conscience de pourquoi il était puni.

\- Interface ! s'adressa le Docteur à l'hologramme. Pourquoi ne pas avoir expliqué au prisonnier les raisons de sa punition.

\- Aucune explication nécessaire. Le prisonnier est un Seigneur de Temps. Le prisonnier connaît les règles.

Fatigué, le Docteur se frotta le visage d'une main. D'un mouvement il fit disparaître l'interface et annula la punition.

* * *

_**AN:**_ _ça vous a plu? N'hésitez pas à mettre la fic en favori ou dans vos alertes, ça fait presque autant plaisir qu'une review! ;)_


	9. Chapitre 9

_Bonsoir chers lecteurs et lectrices! Chapitre beaucoup plus tôt que prévu pour la simple raison que j'ai (enfin!) pris suffisamment d'avance dans l'histoire. Cadeau de Noël à l'avance: les publications seront ramenées à 1 par semaine au minimum! Comme toujours, merci à mes reviewers: Donnegail, Theta and Koscheii, shinevousadoore et fannymangahits. Les reviewers sont les principaux acteurs de la publication de cette fic: sans vous, toute envie d'écrire (et surtout publier) aurait depuis longtemps disparue, donc une fois encore un grand MERCI à vous de faire vivre les fanfics et bonne lecture à tous!_

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Le Maître s'étonna d'entendre la raison de sa punition. Comment avait-il pu oublier cette règle débile ? Surement parce qu'il ne se considérait toujours pas comme un prisonnier gallifreyen.

\- Relève toi Koschei. Ta punition pour m'avoir attaqué est commuée en travaux d'intérêts généraux.

Soulagé de ne pas recevoir une autre punition corporelle, le Maître obéit rapidement. Il était toujours énervé contre le Docteur mais il ne comptait pas tenter sa chance une fois de plus en l'attaquant.

\- Quel genre de travaux ?

\- Tu vas m'aider à retourner dans notre univers.

Il pensait sérieusement qu'il allait l'aider ? s'étonna le Maître.

\- Mais avant tout…

Le Docteur lui tendit une fiole. Koschei l'agrippa tant bien mal avec ses mains fracturées.

\- Quel genre de poison est-ce, _Docteur _?

\- Le genre qui soignera bien mieux tes fractures que de simples plâtres.

Le Maître lui lança un regard étonné. Il l'ouvrit et but cul sec le liquide. Une brûlure salvatrice lui parcouru les mains pendant quelques secondes. Une fois disparue, ses doigts étaient de nouveaux fonctionnels.

\- A présent, réponds à mes questions. Pourquoi as-tu tué mon double ?

Ne pouvant mentir mais ne voulant donner satisfaction à son gourou, il préféra se taire. Malheureusement le maudit hologramme réapparu et le Docteur ne fit rien cette fois-ci pour le faire disparaître.

\- Je ne me répéterai pas ! menaça le Seigneur du Temps.

\- Il m'a agressé si tu veux tout savoir ! Je n'ai fais que répondre à son agression et ton foutu TARDIS n'a rien fais pour m'en empêcher. Lorsque je me suis arrêté, il ne bougeait plus.

Le Docteur ne releva pas l'énième insulte faite à son précieux vaisseau. Cependant, ces dires le troublaient plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. _Pourquoi, en effet, le TARDIS n'avait pas stoppé le Maître dans sa folie meurtrière ?_ Certes, ce n'était pas une excuse pour le Maître de devoir compter sur Sexy pour l'arrêter à chaque crise de colère, mais la programmation du TARDIS aurait du empêcher le Maître de commettre l'irréparable. Le Docteur se reprit et continua son interrogatoire :

\- Et qu'as-tu fait en voyant ton crime ? Tu t'es empressé de faire disparaître les preuves ! Si je n'étais pas rentré plus tôt, tu t'en serais sorti sans conséquence !

Le Maître ne voulait plus rien dire. Jamais il n'avouerait à cet homme qu'il voulait lui rendre un dernier hommage. Une douleur dans ses poignets accueillie sa défiance et il tomba à genoux.

\- Le prisonnier recevra cinq coups de fouets pour son manque de coopération, s'exclama l'hologramme.

Le Docteur prit son non désir de répondre pour des aveux. Il confirma l'ordre de punition par dépit. Celle-ci fut rapide mais douloureuse. Le Maître sursautait à chaque coup sans émettre le moindre son.

\- Le châtiment a été exécuté avec succès.

L'hologramme disparu. Le Maître pu se relever.

\- Inutile de te mettre debout si tu ne comptes pas m'avouer tes crimes.

Le Maître le regarda avec dégoût.

\- Punis moi toi même, lâche !

Une gifle du Docteur accueilli ses paroles.

\- Réponds à ma question ou remets-toi en position !

Le Maître lui tourna le dos et se mit à genoux.

\- Koschei, répond moi ! Je ne veux pas te punir ! Ne m'y oblige pas !

La voix du Docteur se faisait désespérée. Bien.

\- Je gagne Docteur ! s'exclama le Maître.

Il ferma les yeux et attendit que les premiers coups tombent. Il les rouvrit en sentant la main du Docteur lui lever le menton pour lui faire face.

\- Dis moi pourquoi et je t'accorderai une rémission de peine.

Avait-il mal entendu ? Le Docteur qui marchandait sa « si juste peine » en échange de quelques informations ? Un sourire s'étala sur son visage.

\- Que proposes-tu ?

\- Racontes moi tout précisément dans chaque détail et tu ne recevras plus le fouet pour les victimes de Londres…

\- Docteur ! Tu es à ce point désespéré que tu es prêt à annuler une décision de justice gallifreyenne ? Aurais-tu perdu l'esprit ?

\- Acceptes-tu ? demanda le Docteur sans répondre à ses interrogations.

Le Maître le regarda avec étonnement mais hocha la tête.

\- Bien. Maintenant, réponds.

Le Maître se senti mal à l'aise de tout raconter sans pouvoir mentir sur la moindre chose.

\- … Lorsque j'ai compris que tu étais mort – enfin ce que je pensais être toi – je me suis senti désespéré mais aussi déçu de t'avoir battu si facilement. J'aurai dû me douter en cet instant que ce n'était qu'une pale copie. Si j'ai brûlé ton corps ce n'était pas pour faire disparaître des preuves m'incriminant, vu que je te pensais mort. Je voulais juste te rendre un dernier hommage en respectant notre tradition mortuaire.

\- Tu n'as donc pas pris plaisir à me battre à mort ?

Le Maître se tortilla sur place, gêné.

\- Je n'irai pas jusque là. Disons que me battre avec toi était jouissif. Le résultat l'était bien moins…

Le Docteur hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Koschei avait enfin ressenti de la culpabilité pour un acte immonde. C'était une telle amélioration, et surtout inattendue, qu'il en sourit de satisfaction.

\- Je suis tellement fier de toi Koschei. Certes, tu as commit un crime en tuant mon double, mais tu t'es senti coupable. Ton cas n'est pas si désespéré que ça au final !

\- Vas-tu tenir ta promesse ? demanda le Maître en tendant ses bras, les bracelets à ses poings.

Le Docteur recula de quelques pas, l'air coupable. Le Maître se renfrogna, suspicieux.

\- Techniquement, je n'ai pas dis que j'allais annulé la décision de justice… Du moins pas totalement…

\- QUOI ?

La colère montait en lui et il ne la retiendrait pas longtemps si ce foutu Docteur ne tenait pas parole.

\- J'ai juste dis que tu ne recevrais plus le fouet, je n'ai pas confirmer tes allégations…

\- Tu m'as menti ?

Le ton menaçant du Maître déplaisait et effrayait le Docteur.

\- Koschei, calme toi, c'est un ordre !

\- Tu as osé me mentir ? A moi, le Maître ?

Alors que le Maître s'approchait de lui menaçant, le Docteur reculait tout autant.

\- Tu as fait de gros progrès, ne m'oblige pas à encore te punir en faisant une autre bêtise ! Arrêtes-toi immédiatement !

Le Maître s'énerva encore plus d'entendre le Docteur lui parler comme à un enfant de cinq ans. Il ne l'écouta pas, fit un pas de plus et termina assommé sur le sol.

* * *

_**AN:** Le Docteur a réussi à manipuler le Maître, sa vengeance sera terrible... ^^_


	10. Chapitre 10

_Bonjour à tous! Petit chapitre avant de fêter Noël. Un grand merci à tous mes reviewers: Theta and Koscheii, premiergalop, darkmoonlady, fannymangahits, QuietPlace, shinevousadoore (c'est bien le Maître qui est assommé par les anneaux ^^), Donnegail et Nuttel ginger. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Le Maître se réveilla sur son lit dans son ancienne cellule, celle avec le minimum matériel pour son confort. C'était une nette amélioration. Un plateau de nourriture en tout genre était posé sur la table. Il s'y précipita et l'englouti rapidement. Repus, il repensa aux fausses promesses du Docteur et s'énerva. Il avait été stupide de croire que le Docteur annulerai une décision de justice pour quelques informations. De rage, il faillit donner un coup de poing dans le mur mais une voix l'en empêcha.

\- Je ne te redonnerai pas de médicaments si tu te re-brise la main aussi bêtement…

Le Maître baissa son bras.

\- Tu as assez mangé ? demanda le Docteur.

Un simple hochement de tête pour toute réponse.

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide pour savoir ce que tu as fabriqué avec le TARDIS.

En attendant le nom du vaisseau, un frisson parcouru le prisonnier.

\- Suis moi.

Il obéit sans un mot. Il préférait ne rien dire au risque de récolter une nouvelle punition. Arrivé dans la salle de contrôle, il se mit au travail sans attendre l'ordre du Docteur. Celui-ci l'observait sans faire le moindre commentaire. Après une journée intensive de dur labeur, le Docteur s'approcha du Maître.

\- Tu as assez travaillé, vas te reposer, on reprendra plus tard.

Le Maître releva la tête.

\- Est-ce un ordre, _maître _? demanda-t-il avec dégout.

\- Ne le prends pas comme ça ! Et non, c'est un conseil. Si tu veux te fatiguer à la tâche, grand bien te fasse, mais je vais me coucher et te laisse sous la responsabilité du TARDIS. C'est ton choix, à tes risques et péril ! Bonne nuit !

Sur ces mots, le Docteur activa une commande et l'hologramme apparut derrière le Maître. Celui-ci senti son souffle se couper à cette vision. Il avait à présent associé toute apparition de cette image à une punition imminente. Lorsque l'hologramme ne fit aucun mouvement pour le punir, il se détendit légèrement et se remit au boulot.

Après une dizaine de minutes à travailler sous la console du TARDIS, un sourire triomphant apparu sur ces lèvres. _La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid_, pensa-t-il en activant un sous protocole de détournement du vaisseau. Il attendit une réaction de punition du TARDIS mais sa manipulation passa inaperçu. Après tout, c'était bien un ordre inoffensif qu'il venait d'enregistrer dans les confins de la mémoire du vaisseau. Un ordre tellement innocent et caché sous une multitude de protocoles que même le contrôle rigoureux du Docteur ne parviendrait pas à le démasquer. Réjoui de son ingéniosité, même en étant prisonnier, il alla se reposer le visage serein.

* * *

\- Koschei ! Réveils toi !

Le Maître se leva précipitamment prêt à attaquer l'agresseur qui le réveillait si brusquement.

\- Oh… ce n'est que toi… fit-il l'air déçu tout en se détendant.

\- Qu'as tu fait à Sexy ?

Le Maître se contracta à nouveau. Son plan avait-il échoué avant même d'être mis en place ?

\- Je ne comprends pas… répondit-il tout en feignant l'ignorance.

\- Elle a demandé l'autorisation pour trois punitions !

\- QUOI ?

Son ignorance n'était plus du tout feinte cette fois. Que lui reprochait encore cette satanée boîte de conserve ? Elle n'avait pas quand même découvert sa modification ? Sinon pourquoi attendre le lendemain matin pour réagir ?

\- Que Rassilon te vienne en aide si tu m'as encore désobéit hier soir ! Qu'as-tu fais à Sexy ? s'énerva le Docteur tout en s'approchant menaçant de son prisonnier.

\- Je n'ai rien fais de préjudiciable à ton vaisseau !

Ce qui était en partie vraie. Des vérités par omissions… Apparemment le champ de vérité avait ses failles.

\- Qu'as-tu fait ? Dis moi tout !

Non… Pas cette question… Il pouvait répondre à pratiquement n'importe quelle question ouverte sans mentir, mais omettre quoique ce soit alors que le Docteur lui demandait un conte rendu détaillé de ses activités, serait un mensonge pur et simple.

\- Je n'ai…

Il voulait dire « rien fais de mal » mais le champ l'en empêchait. De rage, il hurla et tenta de s'éloigner du Docteur pour éviter de répondre. Celui-ci commençait à se douter de quelque chose.

\- Koschei à genoux !

L'ordre claqua dans la cellule et les anneaux l'obligèrent à obtempérer.

\- Docteur, s'il te plaît, laisse moi un minimum de contrôle…

\- Comment veux-tu que je te cède le moindre contrôle quand tes paroles et tes actes sont autant suspects ? Réponds à ma question !

Le Maître baissa le regard. Son plan allait être découvert. Il devait réagir au plus vite.

\- Conduis moi au centre de navigation et je te montrerai.

Le Docteur le regarda suspicieusement mais finit par accepter.

\- Très bien, mais fais la moindre action suspecte et tu retournes en cellule d'isolement, me suis-je bien fais comprendre ?

Le Maître pâlit en entendant cela, mais hocha tout de même la tête. Devait-il prendre le risque de mettre son plan à exécution en avance et retourner dans sa cellule ? Il avait réussi à s'en sortir une fois, mais pas sur que le Docteur lui pardonne à nouveau de l'avoir trahi et trifouillé dans les entrailles du TARDIS. Il l'attrapa par le bras et le traîna dans les couloirs jusqu'à la salle de contrôle du vaisseau.

\- Montre moi ! ordonna le Docteur.

Le Maître ouvrit un panneau et s'arrêta quelques instants pour réfléchir. C'était le moment où jamais. Soit il se dénonçait, avouait son plan et subissait la punition du Docteur. Soit il mettait son plan à exécution, accomplissant sa vengeance et retournait en cellule d'isolement avec peu de chance d'en sortir.

\- Qu'attends-tu ? Montre moi !

Il avait pris sa décision. Il savait qu'il la regretterait surement à un moment donné, mais il ne pouvait rester là sans bouger. Le Docteur s'impatientait et risquait de l'emprisonnait à nouveau sans qu'il ait eu la moindre chance de faire quoique ce soit. Il tendit une main tremblante vers la connexion électronique créée pour l'occasion, scellant définitivement son sort.

* * *

_**AN:** Oui, je sais... assez terrible de vous laisser sur cette fin! :) Quelle va être la décision du Maître? Et comment le TARDIS a-t-il pu s'en apercevoir? Je vous laisse à vos hypothèses... bonnes fêtes et à dimanche! ;)_


	11. Chapitre 11

_Bonsoir chers lecteurs. Voici comme promis un nouveau chapitre. Petit **warning** mais je donne pas plus de détails pour pas trop vous spoiler, sachez juste que ce n'est pas pour les mêmes raisons que d'habitude. Merci à mes fidèles reviewers: Theta and Koscheii, premiergalop, darkmoonlady, fannymangahits, Donnegail et QuietPlace. Bonne lecture à tous!_

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Le Docteur était perplexe. Il avait tout d'abord voulu prétendre à une punition du TARDIS en attente pour savoir si son prisonnier avait commis la moindre désobéissance. Au début, il avait semblé ne pas comprendre l'accusation, au plus grand soulagement du Docteur, mais en poussant l'investigation plus loin, il avait compris que quelque chose se tramait. Lorsque Koschei ne lui avait pas répondu et lui avait demandé de l'emmener près du panneau de contrôle, il avait compris qu'il avait eu raison de ne pas lui faire confiance. Sa déception était grande tout comme son agacement.

Le Docteur avait accédé à sa requête en y imposant une sévère punition à la clé pour plus de sécurité. Seulement, il savait qu'il avait affaire au Maître, et lorsque celui-ci avait longtemps hésité devant le panneau de contrôle, il s'était préparé au pire et se tenait prêt à intervenir. Il fut donc étonné de voir son prisonnier lui montrer une connexion d'un air de dégoût et s'éloigner au plus vite, comme pour éviter d'être tenté. Le Docteur s'approcha et analysa la connexion en question. Il ne découvrit rien d'inhabituel, jusqu'à ce qu'un fils de commande lui sauta aux yeux. Si Koschei n'avait pas mit le doigt dessus, il ne l'aurait jamais remarqué. Il se releva et fixa son prisonnier l'air grave. Celui-ci s'en voulait déjà d'avoir révélé son plan et n'osait relevait la tête et affronter le regard de déception du Docteur.

\- Expliques !

\- C'est pourtant clair. J'ai ajouté un sous-protocole pour prendre possession de la navigation du vaisseau.

Le Docteur soupira presque de soulagement. Il s'était attendu à un mécanisme d'auto destruction ou autre outil de dévastation massive.

\- Pourquoi faire ? demanda-t-il étonné.

\- Je voulais aller sur Terre…

Le Docteur le regarda encore plus incompréhensif.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Tu détestes cette planète ! J'imagine que ça n'a pas changé dans cet univers ?

Le Maître répondit par la négative.

\- Dans ce cas pourquoi ?

\- Ne me demande plus rien Docteur. Tu sais ce que j'ai fait. Punis moi comme bon te semble et passons sur cet incident…

Le Docteur s'approcha de Koschei. Celui-ci se crispa pensant recevoir un coup, mais le Docteur lui attrapa le menton et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Explique moi d'abord pourquoi, et je verrai quel genre de punition est le plus adapté.

Le Maître tenta de baisser la tête et d'échapper à ce regard inquisiteur, mais le Docteur le tenait fermement.

\- S'il te plait Docteur, puni moi autant que tu veux mais ne m'en demande pas plus…

\- Aurais-tu honte de ce que tu as fait ? demanda le Docteur comprenant tout à coup.

Le Maître voulait lui hurler « non » mais le champ de vérité l'en empêcha et il tomba à genoux pour pleurer. Le Docteur s'attendait à tout sauf à cela. Il s'agenouilla face à son prisonnier et le consola du mieux qu'il put. Le Maître se laissa faire.

\- Je ne peux pas te punir correctement si tu me dis pas pourquoi tu as fais cela…

\- Je ne peux pas… Je ne veux pas… Ne m'oblige pas…

Voir Koschei dans cet état lui brisa les cœurs mais il devait savoir pour mieux l'aider à affronter sa culpabilité, et éventuellement corriger les dégâts de son vaisseau.

\- Ne m'oblige pas à extirper tes aveux, tu sais que tu finiras par tout me dire, donc autant le faire sans douleur…

Il s'en voulait de devoir recourir à la menace, mais c'était la seule chose qui semblait marcher avec le Maître. Celui-ci se calma au bout de quelques minutes. Il le relâcha et l'obligea de nouveau à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Parles ! ordonna-t-il fermement.

Le Maître ne savait quoi répondre. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Il voulait répondre que c'était par pure vengeance, mais il savait au fond de lui que ce n'était qu'une infime partie de la vérité.

\- Je ne sais par quoi commencer… finit-il par avouer.

\- Tu peux d'abord m'expliquer ce que tu comptais faire une fois sur Terre.

Le Maître blêmit. Il avait conscience que son plan de conquête était fatal et il savait par avance que cela ne plairait pas au Docteur.

\- Je voulais finir ce que j'avais commencé sur l'autre Terre…

\- Tu parles de l'année qui n'a pas eu lieu ou du génocide londonien ? demanda gravement le Seigneur du Temps.

\- Le génocide londonien… Enfin, les deux…

Le Docteur prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer et l'encouragea à continuer.

\- Je voulais détruire Londres, asseoir mon pouvoir sur la Grande-Bretagne, conquérir la planète et construire un empire galactique…

\- Comme d'habitude... se moqua exaspéré le Docteur. Et comment exactement comptais-tu faire tout cela sous ma surveillance et celle du TARDIS ?

\- J'aurai bien trouvé un moyen !

Le Docteur n'en doutait pas connaissant l'ingéniosité du Maître.

\- Et à part pour te venger de moi, y avait-il d'autres raisons à ce plan machiavélique ?

Le Maître hocha la tête.

\- Je ne veux plus rien dire. Tu sais le principal. Punis moi !

\- Tu es bien trop envieux de ta punition ! Tu me cache quelque chose et je conte bien le découvrir. Je te laisse une dernière chance : dis moi ce que c'est ou je le découvrirait télépathiquement.

Le Maître le fusilla du regard.

\- Tu oserais violer mon esprit pour étendre ta soif de contrôle ? Tu es abject !

\- Je suis prêt à tout lorsqu'il y a un danger pour la vie humaine !

\- Soit. Puisque tes précieux chimpanzés sont plus importants que le dernier survivant de ton espèce, vas-y, viole mon esprit, mes barrières sont plus fortes que les tiennes de toute façon, tu n'iras pas loin !

Le Docteur ne voulait pas faire cela. C'était presque une menace en l'air. Cependant, la détermination derrière les paroles du Maître le fit craindre pour la survie des terriens.

A contre coeur, il approcha son crâne de celui de son compatriote et se concentra sur la connexion. Les défenses du Maître étaient extrêmement puissantes. Mais comme il s'en doutait, son statut de prisonnier l'empêchait de lui cacher la moindre information. Il vit la haine qui animait le Maître, en particulier pour ces humains que le Docteur chérissait tant. Il vit son envie de pouvoir sur ces mêmes humains pour mieux les faire souffrir et s'approprier un contrôle qu'il ne possédait plus sur sa vie. Il vit surtout l'envie de reconnaissance qui le poussait à accomplir toujours des choses plus monstrueuses dans l'unique but d'attirer l'attention du Docteur. Et au final, il comprit que toutes les actions du Maître n'étaient qu'un appel au secours pour l'attention de Theta, son ennemi de toujours pour lequel il avait toujours tant d'admiration au fond de lui. Ce fut la dernière pensée avant qu'il ne soit éjecté de force hors de l'esprit du Maître.

Le Docteur était haletant d'avoir utilisé une telle énergie, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de la douleur que ressentait Koschei qui se tordait de douleur au sol, tout en tenant sa tête entre ses mains.

_Qu'avait-il fait ?_

* * *

_**AN:** Le Docteur pire que le Maître? Trop de pouvoir corrompt n'importe qui, même ce "bon" Docteur__..._


	12. Chapitre 12

_Bonne année à tous mes lecteurs! J'espère que 2015 sera riche en fanfictions dans tous nos fandoms préférés! Comme toujours un grand merci à mes reviewers: Theta and Koscheii, fannymangahits, QuietPlace, shinevousadoore, darkmoonlady, premiergalop et Donnegail... je vous aime tous et j'espère que vous continuerez à aimer mes fanfics pour quelques temps encore! 3_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

Le Docteur tenta de s'approcher du Maître pour le calmer. Une vague d'énergie pure le repoussa.

\- Koschei, je suis désolé, je devais savoir…

Il resta éloigné à l'observer, attendant que la douleur dans l'esprit du Maître s'apaise. Au bout d'une heure environ, Koschei ne bougeait plus, mais restait en position fœtale.

\- Tu peux t'asseoir ? demanda le Docteur incertain.

Le Maître se redressa tant bien que mal.

\- Je suis désolé, tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix…

Le regard de son prisonnier était vide. Avait-il endommagé irrémédiablement son esprit ?

\- Koschei, comment te sens-tu ?

Il tenta de s'approcher de lui, mais un geste de recul du Maître l'arrêta et il préféra rester éloigné.

\- Je t'en prie, réponds moi…

De longues minutes de silence accueillirent sa supplication.

\- Je te hais… murmura faiblement le Maître.

Quelques mots remplis de dégoût qui pourtant redonnèrent espoir au Docteur.

\- Je sais… Pardonne moi…

\- Tais-toi ! Tu as choisi ta préférence entre ses primates et moi. Inutile de t'excuser, je n'en veux pas de toute manière.

Il sorti en trombe de la salle, laissant le Docteur au sol se maudissant d'avoir agit sans réfléchir.

* * *

Le Maître errait dans les couloirs sans but précis. Il voulait juste s'éloigner de ce _Docteur_. Tout dans cet homme le dégoutait à présent. Il l'avait violé de la pire des manières et son esprit n'avait pu opposer aucune résistance. Il frappa de toutes ses forces contre les murs. Une terrible douleur aux mains lui signala que ses os s'étaient de nouveaux brisés. De rage, il alla à l'infirmerie. Arrivée à celle-ci il se mit à fouiller pour un antalgique quelconque et tomba sur de l'aspirine. Que pouvait bien faire le Docteur avec un tel poison dans sa trousse de premier secours ? _Bien sur_, pensa t'il après réflexion, _ses précieux primates pourraient en avoir besoin !_

\- Que fais-tu ici ? demanda le Docteur en voyant son infirmerie sans dessus dessous.

Le Maître sursauta. Il en avait marre de cette vie inutile. Voyant le Docteur s'énerver, puis prendre peur en voyant ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains, une idée terrifiante commença à prendre le dessus dans son esprit affaibli et humilié. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de régénération et il avait entre ses mains le moyen le plus efficace pour en éliminer une.

\- Maître, ne fais pas ça ! s'exclama paniqué son geôlier.

C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il l'appelait ainsi, surement en espérant attirer son attention. Cela réussit. Koschei lui sourit d'un air triomphant et avala deux comprimés avant que le Docteur intervienne. Celui-ci se précipita sur son prisonnier et l'obligea à vomir, non sans mal. Le Maître se débattait pour l'empêcher d'intervenir une fois de plus dans ses plans. L'aspirine, commençant à agir, l'affaiblit et il se laissa faire quand le Docteur l'obligea à en régurgiter le maximum. Une fois satisfait, le Docteur attrapa Koschei par une oreille et le traina jusqu'au lit d'infirmerie. Il le pencha ventre contre le bord, lui baissa pantalon et slip, faisant craindre au Maître une des punition de son gardien. Au lieu de cela, le Docteur planta une piqure dans l'arrière train de son prisonnier.

\- Aie ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Un antidote contre l'aspirine que tu viens d'avaler ! s'exclama le Docteur. Normalement tu as tout vomis mais je préfère prendre cette précaution.

Le Maître voulu se relever mais un bras le maintient fermement en place.

\- Pas question que tu bouges ! Maintenant que je t'ai entre les mains, et en parfaite position pour m'écouter, je ne vais pas te lâcher de sitôt !

Une série de claques sur son postérieur le surprit plus qu'elles ne lui firent mal.

\- Ai-je toute ton attention ?

N'ayant pas de réponse, le Docteur continua sur sa lancée.

\- Oui ! Oui ! C'est bon je t'écoutes !

\- Bien ! Je veux d'abord que tu sache que je suis profondément désolé d'avoir dû ainsi violer ton esprit et que cela ne se reproduira plus, sauf si tu refuse de répondre à des questions légitimes, est-ce clair ?

Un grognement mécontent accueillit son discours, suivit de près par une nouvelle salve de fessées.

\- Oui très clair ! s'exclama le Maître désespéré.

\- Bien ! Maintenant on va s'occuper de tes appels incessants à l'aide…

\- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de l'aide !

Le Docteur eut un rire jaune.

\- Et comment appels-tu cette minable tentative de suicide ? Ou encore ces plans toujours plus tordus les uns que les autres pour attirer mon attention ? Et n'ose même pas me dire le contraire, j'étais dans ton esprit tout à l'heure, je sais tout !

\- C'est pas juste !

Le comportement puéril du Maître confirma les doutes du Docteur. Son compatriote avait grand besoin d'être rééduqué.

\- Tu t'entends parler ? On dirait un enfant !

Le Maître était lui-même gêné. Il savait que sa fatigue le rendait encore plus irritable que d'habitude, le faisant passer pour un gamin capricieux.

\- Tu mérites amplement cette punition pour avoir attenté à ta vie ! s'énerva le Docteur en joignant le geste à la parole.

Le Maître se mit rapidement à pleurer. Le Docteur s'arrêta dès lors, l'aida à se relever mais fut violemment repoussé par un coup d'épaule du Maître et atterrit douloureusement sur ses fesses. L'hologramme du Docteur apparu dans la seconde.

\- Le prisonnier recevra dix coups de fouets pour l'attaque contre son maître, s'exclama l'hologramme.

Le Maître se crispa en entendant cela.

\- Tu devrais changer de disque satanée machine !

Le Docteur s'attendait à une nouvelle attaque en voyant le regard de trahison de son compatriote mais ce qu'il vit l'étonna plus que tout. Le Maître soupira de fatigue et se mit en position pour recevoir sa punition. _Avait-il à ce point changeait pour accepter si facilement une punition ?_ L'hologramme était en attente de la confirmation. _Devait-il la donner ?_ se demanda le Docteur face à un cas de conscience.

\- Tu vas te bouger de confirmer !

\- Koschei, je suis déso…

\- Tais-toi ! J'en ai assez de ton hypocrisie ! Ose seulement dire que tu es désolé… je ne sais même pas ce que je vais te faire !

Le Docteur se tut, ne sachant quoi répondre.

\- Dépêche toi de confirmer, cette punition est déjà assez humiliante sans en plus l'allonger !

Sa décision était prise. Le Maître devait comprendre que ses actes n'étaient pas acceptables… Il allait donner son consentement, lorsque le TARDIS atterrit avec son bruit si caractéristique. Le Docteur se précipita dans la salle de commande, laissant son prisonnier qui arborait un sourire cynique.

* * *

_**AN:** Le Maître sauvé in-extremis par le TARDIS... ironique non? Où ont-ils atterrit d'après vous? :) _


	13. Chapitre 13

_Bonjour à tous! Après un hiatus de 2 mois, je reviens en forme avec des idées en tête et des chapitres d'avance. Que demander de mieux à part peut-être que je compte publier un chapitre par semaine! Merci en tous cas à **Theta and Koscheii** et **premiergalop** qui se sont inquiétés de cette absence prolongée, mais aussi à tous mes reviewers: QuietPlace, Donnegail, shinevousadoore, darkmoonlady, fannymangahits, et Himeco! Vos messages me vont droit au coeur et désolé pour l'attente, il fallait que je reparte sur de bonnes bases. Sur ce, BONNE LECTURE!_

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

Le Docteur vérifia les coordonnées et ses doutes furent très vite confirmés : il venait d'atterrir sur Terre. Comment était-ce possible ? Il avait désactivé la commande créée par le Maître. Il en était certain ! Du moins, il avait déconnecté la connexion établit par son prisonnier. Etait-ce donc qu'une énième ruse de son compatriote ? Un doute s'empara de lui et il se précipita sous la console pour vérifier. Il en ressorti se maudissant d'être aussi confiant. Bien entendu le Maître lui avait menti ! Il avait créé une connexion empêchant toute prise de contrôle par autrui. En désactivant ce sous-protocole, le Docteur avait permis au Maître de faire ce qu'il voulait du TARDIS. _Quel imbécile d'avoir fait confiance à Koschei !_

Il se précipita sur le tableau de commande pour enregistrer de nouvelles coordonnées quand un déclic le coupa dans son élan. La Terre, dans cet univers parallèle, signifiait qu'il avait une chance de retrouver sa première compagne. Celle pour laquelle il avait détruit une étoile pour quelques secondes de plus en sa compagnie… Un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres.

\- Pourquoi ris-tu comme un benêt ? l'interrompit le Maître.

Il soupira d'exaspération. Le Maître, bien sur, venait de gâcher le seul plaisir qu'il aurait pu trouver dans cette situation. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le laisser s'approcher de sa Rose. Sous aucun prétexte il ne devait apprendre son existence. Bien décider à se faire violence et ne pas la contacter, il fixa le Maître prêt à lui ordonner à retourner dans sa cellule. Celui-ci ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu penses à retrouver cette aberration de la nature ? demanda le Maître énervé.

Le Docteur se figea et pâlit. _Comment pouvait-il être au courant pour Rose ?_

\- Je la retrouverai et la tuerai dans les pires souffrances, tu m'entends Docteur ? Rien ne pourra m'arrêter !

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tôt :

Jamais le Maître ne s'était senti aussi heureux. Il venait d'éviter une punition et d'atterrir sur Terre par la même occasion. Tout se déroulait selon ses plans. Le Docteur allait payer pour sa trahison ! Il se rhabilla d'un mouvement rapide et se précipita dans la salle de contrôle. Il pensait y trouver un Docteur décontenancé et fut déçu de le voir avec un sourire sur le visage. _N'avait-il pas compris ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Ou alors avait-il trouvé un bon compromis dans la situation ?_ Un éclair de compréhension frappa le Maître. _Bien sur ! Le Docteur voyait juste un moyen de retrouver ses chers amis ! Et surtout ce satané _Capitaine Jack Harkness _! _

\- Ne me dis pas que tu penses à retrouver cette aberration de la nature ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander énervé.

La réaction du Docteur l'agaça encore plus. Il avait touché juste. Cette monstruosité occupait les pensées de _son_ Theta !

\- Je la retrouverai et la tuerai dans les pires souffrances, tu m'entends Docteur ? Rien ne pourra m'arrêter !

Non, rien ne l'arrêtera. Même si pour cela il risquait de recevoir la pire des torture, il se jura de détruire dès que possible ce monstre.

* * *

Le Docteur s'approcha de la console pour changer les coordonnées. Il devait à tout prix quitter le sol de cette planète. Même si le Maître était sous le contrôle du TARDIS, rien ne l'empêchait de venir à bout de ses plans quand il était décidé. Le Maître lui bloqua le passage et ne lui laissa pas l'opportunité de s'approcher de la console.

\- Hors de mon chemin Koschei ! ordonna le Docteur.

\- Je ne ferrai pas ça si j'étais toi _Theta _! La moindre erreur de manipulation et le cœur du TARDIS entrera en fusion, faisant explosé par la même la moitié de ce système solaire !

Le Docteur avait du mal à le croire. Jamais le TARDIS ne lui aurait permis de faire des modifications à ce niveau. Il s'apprêtait à ignorer cette intervention mais se souvint à temps que le champ de vérité était toujours bien actif.

\- Répares le dans ce cas ! ordonna le Docteur.

Le Maître sourit.

\- Pour cela j'aurai besoin d'un condensateur infra-ionique de Tesla, objet que l'on trouve en un seul endroit sur cette planète…

\- UNIT ? demanda le Docteur, pas sûr de connaître la réponse.

\- NON gros _Beta _! Torchwood !

Le Docteur le fusilla du regard de cette blague puérile. Ayant choisi comme surnom Theta Sigma à l'académie – soit deux lettres grecques – son très cher ami lui avait trouvé comme surnom des plus logique _Beta_, ce qui en langage familier signifiait quelque chose d'autrement moins gratifiant…

\- Et pourquoi désires-tu tant aller à Torchwood ?

\- Je ne désire que t'obéir Docteur…

Le sourire mielleux du Maître ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il devait pourtant accepter ses conditions ou risquer la destruction de son TARDIS et de la Terre.

\- Très bien. Cependant je ne suis pas sur que le Torchwood de cet univers soit enclin à nous aider. As-tu une idée de comment nous allons nous y prendre ?

\- Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, on débarquerait là bas, tuerait tout ce qui bouge et on prendrait ce qu'il nous faut… J'imagine que ce plan ne te sied guère ?

\- Tu imagines très bien ! Et je pensais d'ailleurs t'avoir ordonné de ne plus avoir de telle parole ? Tu veux ajouter une autre punition aux deux déjà en attente ?

\- Deux ? demanda le Maître, pas sur d'avoir bien entendu.

\- Oui, deux ! Une pour m'avoir attaqué – le Maître leva les yeux au ciel en signe d'exaspération devant le terme – et une autre pour avoir planifié ce voyage dans mon dos.

Le Maître leva les bras comme pour plaider innocent.

\- D'ailleurs, j'hésite encore à les appliquer de suite… Peut être qu'une fessée déculottée pendant une dizaine de minute t'aidera à te tenir correctement pendant que _je_ serai sur Terre…

Le Maître pâlit en entendant cela. Il pensait recevoir quelques coups de fouets et ne plus en parler. Cette punition, certes puérile, était des plus douloureuse et humiliante et lui fit quelques instants regretter son plan.

Une minute, le Docteur venait-il de dire _je _? Sous-entendait-il que le Maître n'était pas invité à se rendre sur Terre ?

\- Oui, tu m'as très bien compris Koschei, je compte me rendre seul à Torchwood, il n'est pas question que tu sortes du TARDIS ! clarifia le Docteur.

\- C'est un outrage ! Je demande à t'accompagner ! s'énerva le prisonnier.

\- Tu n'as rien à demander. Et pour en revenir à ta punition, je pense en effet qu'elle est de mise pour te remettre à ta place.

Le Maître pâlit en voyant le Docteur s'approcher tout en dégrafant sa ceinture.

\- Peut-être devrait-on reporter cette _sanction_ pour nous concentrer sur le problème plus pressant du TARDIS, ne penses-tu pas ? tenta-t-il de le calmer.

\- Je ne sais pas. On n'est plus à dix minutes près. Et je sens, qu'après le détournement du TARDIS et ton insolence, tu as grandement besoin de cela pour te rappeler où est ta place…

Le Maître reculait en voyant le Docteur se rapprocher dangereusement et plier la ceinture en deux. Il voulait lui dire qu'il regrettait, qu'il ne le ferait plus, mais le champ de vérité l'en empêcha. Au lieu de cela, il tomba à genoux et supplia le Docteur.

\- Pardonne moi Theta…

Le Docteur s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la figure implorante de son prisonnier.

\- Jure moi que tu ne causera pas de problèmes lorsque je serai sur Terre et j'accepterai de diminuer ta punition.

_Satané champ de vérité !_ maudit le Maître. Il tenta de dire ce que le Docteur voulait entendre, avant d'y renoncer les larmes aux yeux de rage.

\- Pitoyable…

Le Docteur s'assit sur le fauteuil de commandement et fit signe à Koschei de s'approcher. Celui-ci refusa net.

\- N'aggraves pas ton cas plus que nécessaire ! menaça le Docteur.

\- Je souhaite juste t'accompagner sur Terre. Ta réaction est totalement injustifiée !

Le Docteur perdit patience, sorti son tournevis et activa les bracelets. Ceux-ci obligèrent le Maître à se mettre face à son geôlier.

\- Par moment, tu réagis vraiment comme un enfant Koschei ! s'exclama le Docteur, tout en lui prenant le poignet et en lui administrant une correction bien méritée.

* * *

_**AN:** Chapitre plus long que d'habitude qui, je l'espère, vous a plu. A dans une semaine!_ :)


	14. Chapitre 14

_Bonsoir à tous! Nouveau chapitre en temps et en heure. Merci à mes reviewers darkmoonlady, Theta and Koscheii, fannymangahits et shinevousadoore. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

Le Maître se frottait les fesses, le visage rouge de honte, alors qu'il déambulait au côté du Docteur dans les rues de Cardiff. Celui-ci lui avait donné une « punition exemplaire et mémorable pour éviter toute déviation future de son comportement ». En contre parti, et après de nombreuses jérémiades, il avait cédé à la demande du Maître de l'accompagner à la seule promesse qu'il ne causerait aucun dégât. Pour s'assurer de cela, le Docteur avait augmenté la sensibilité de détection des anneaux de contrôle.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête Koschei. Au moins je t'ai administré ton châtiment dans l'intimité du TARDIS, ne m'oblige pas à recommencer en plein milieu de la rue…

Le Maître maugréa dans sa barbe, mais préféra ne pas commenter outre mesure. Le seul problème avec le fait d'avoir trafiqué les commandes du TARDIS était de ne pouvoir voyager d'un point à l'autre en instantané. Ils avaient dû utilisé les transports en communs pour se rendre à Cardiff et donc côtoyer ces maudits chimpanzés. Le Maître avait faillit tuer l'un d'entre eux pour avoir oser le bousculer, mais une tape de rappel sur son postérieur douloureux l'avait de suite ramené à la réalité. Ils étaient à présent devant l'entrée de Torchwood mais le Docteur hésitait à frapper à la porte.

\- On est toujours à temps d'utiliser ma méthode, suggéra le Maître, avant de vite baisser le regard en voyant le regard de colère du Docteur.

Celui-ci inspira comme pour se donner du courage et frappa à la porte. Harper les accueillit avec étonnement.

\- Nous ne sommes pas intéressé par ce que vous avez à vendre.

Il allait fermer la porte mais le Docteur la bloqua avec son pied.

\- Bonjour ! Je suis le Docteur ! dit-il avec un grand sourire. Et voici mon… compagnon, Koschei…

Le compagnon en question le fusilla du regard pour avoir osé dire son nom à un humain.

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit, Monsieur Docteur, nous ne sommes pas intéressés par votre camelote !

Le Maître eu un sourire moqueur. Ces macaques étaient de vrais petits comiques ! Présentez deux aliens devant les spécialistes en extraterrestre de cette planète et ils ne vous reconnaissent même pas. Le Docteur lança un regard de supplication en direction de Koschei pour qu'il lui vienne en aide tout en tentant de maintenir la porte ouverte face à un Owen bien décidé à se débarrasser d'eux.

\- Juste le Docteur. Mais je ne vends rien ! Voyez-vous, je suis un alien, ou plutôt nous sommes des aliens en quête d'aide. Notre vaisseau est en panne et nous aurions besoin de vous emprunter un condensateur infra-ionique de Tesla. Vous avez bien cela en stock ?

Il avait parlé tellement vite, que le jeune humain n'avait pas tout écouté. Tout ce qu'il avait comprit était le mot alien et ses collègues étaient apparus en renfort de nulle part. Trois hommes et deux femmes les tenaient en joue.

\- Les bras en l'air, aliens ! s'exclama le Capitaine Harkness.

Le Docteur lui sourit tout en obéissant à l'ordre, ce qui énerva encore plus le Maître. De quel droit un Seigneur du Temps - _son _Docteur qui plus est ! - allait obéir à un simple humain ?

\- Toujours d'une si grande éloquence ce cher Capitaine… se moqua le Maître.

Il avait du mal à se contenir depuis que cet humain – Owen - lui avait ouvert la porte. Il se souvenait très bien de la petite séance de torture que son alter-ego lui avait fait subir, et avait juste envie de lui rendre la pareille. Mais en voyant Harkness apparaître, il perdit tout self control et se précipita sur lui. Ses réflexes de Seigneur du Temps lui permirent de désarmer les cinq humains et frapper avec force la tempe du Capitaine avec sa propre arme. Celui-ci tomba au sol inconscient, permettant au Maître de l'étrangler alors que les quatre humains et le Docteur se jetaient sur lui et tentaient de les séparer. Un crac s'entendit, confirmant la fracture de l'os hyoïde et par la même l'étouffement irréversible de l'humain. Le Maître sourit de contentement malgré la douleur des anneaux aux poignets.

\- Koschei ! Arrête toi de suite !

L'ordre claqua et les anneaux l'obligèrent à relâcher la pression sur le cou d'Harkness. Les anneaux n'avaient pas réagi assez vite, quelque chose n'allait pas. Le Docteur l'attrapa par le col de son sweat et l'écarta du corps sans vie de l'homme. Il sorti son tournevis sonique pour tenter de confirmer le diagnostic, mais ne put faire le moindre mouvement alors que trois armes se pointèrent sur Koschei prêtes à ouvrir le feu et à l'abattre.

\- Non ! Attendez ! Il est encore en vie ! s'exclama Harper qui s'était précipitait pour aider son chef. Aidez moi à le ramener à l'intérieur ou il mourra !

Les deux femmes se précipitèrent mais Ianto hésita sur la marche à suivre. Il suffisait qu'il appui sur la gâchette pour se débarrasser de ce monstre. Un râle étouffé de son chef le fit redescendre sur Terre.

\- Vous ! Le Docteur ! Aidez les à porter le Capitaine ! ordonna Harper.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il faisait confiance à cet alien. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il les avait aidé à séparer ce monstre de son boss, ou alors parce qu'il avait cet air enfantin qui transpirait la confiance. Dans tous les cas, Ianto ne pouvait pas se permettre de lâcher du regard ce monstre.

\- Koschei ! Tu nous suis sans faire d'histoire !

Le Maître se crispa sous l'ordre du Docteur, mais hocha la tête montrant qu'il avait bien entendu. Il n'en fallu pas plus au Docteur qui s'empressa de porter secours au Capitaine.

\- Toi le monstre, le moindre mouvement suspect et je te fais exploser ton sale crâne ! s'exclama Ianto, tout en le soulevant du sol et en le poussant violemment dans l'enceinte de Torchwood.

* * *

Le Maître était tenu en joue par ce satané Ianto. Il avait échoué à tuer ce maudit Capitaine. Tout comme son alter-ego, il était plus résistant que la plupart des humains.

\- Déçu l'alien ? demanda Jones. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne durera pas longtemps. La peine capitale est de mise dans ce genre de cas…

\- On ne me tue pas si facilement, _humain _! dit-il avec dégoût.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra !

Le Docteur l'avait laissé à la merci de ces chimpanzés. Il devait à tout prix trouver le moyen de s'échapper. Il avait beau avoir un nombre de vies important, chacune était cependant précieuse à sa survie sur le long terme. Il ne pouvait se permettre d'en perdre une pour une tentative, échouée qui plus est, de meurtre.

\- Ton maître t'a ordonné comme un gentil toutou de ne pas bouger, es-tu à ce point frustré d'être aux ordres d'un de tes semblables pour t'énerver contre un de notre espèce ?

Ianto tentait de l'énerver. Il voulait juste avoir une bonne raison de presser la gâchette de son arme.

\- Je suis le Maître, sale macaque ! Et si ce n'était pour ces anneaux à mes poignets, je t'aurai montré l'étendu de ma frustration !

Ianto observa plus attentivement les poignets de son prisonnier. En effet, des bracelets les enserrés, laissant paraître du sang séché tout autour. Voilà donc d'où venait le pouvoir du Docteur à contrôler son _compagnon_.

\- Depuis quand es-tu prisonnier de ce Docteur ?

\- En quoi cela t'intéresse t'il primate ?

\- Sous quel autorité t'a t'il fait prisonnier ?

Le Maître refusa tout d'abord de répondre, avant de saisir l'occasion, voyant une opportunité de se faire un allié.

\- L'autorité de Dalek Suprême lui même !

Ianto recula de frayeur. Avait-il eu tort de faire confiance au Docteur ? Etre l'allier des Daleks était la pire trahison possible.

\- Tu mens ! Aucun humain ne s'est jamais allié aux Daleks !

\- Mais nous ne sommes pas humains, humain… rappela le Maître avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Qu'êtes-vous dans ce cas ?

\- Nous sommes un race très ancienne, les Seigneurs du Temps…

Ianto blanchit en entendant cela.

\- Vous êtes de la race de Rassilon ?

_Comment cet insignifiant petit être pouvait connaître leur maudit leader ? _

\- La légende dit que Rassilon est celui qui a tenté de nous sauver des Daleks durant la Grande Guerre du Temps, mais un Seigneur renégat l'en a empêché et a vendu ses frères pour sauver sa propre vie.

Tout se tenait à présent.

\- Le Docteur est celui dont parle votre légende. Celui qui a vendu ses frères en s'alliant aux Daleks ! Demandez lui si vous ne me croyez pas ! Nous sommes les deux seuls survivants de Gallifrey !

Il sourit en apercevant le doute envahir l'esprit du jeune homme. _Parfait..._

* * *

_**AN:** Voilà pour ce petit chapitre. J'ai pas eu beaucoup de retour sur le précédent, j'espère que plus de monde me donnera son avis sur celui-ci... à vos reviews chers amis lecteurs/lectrices ! :)_

_PS: la rencontre avec Torchwood ne durera pas longtemps, ce n'est pas le propos de cette fic, par contre elle est nécessaire pour la suite de l'histoire, wait and see... _


	15. Chapitre 15

_Bonsoir! Nouveau chapitre et nouvelle beta: merci à QuietPlace pour sa relecture/correction. Merci également à mes reviewers: premiergalop, QuietPlace, Theta and Koscheii, fannymangahits, Donnegail, darkmoonlady et himeko. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

Le doute s'empara de Ianto. Tenait-il le mauvais Seigneur du Temps en joue ?

\- Pourquoi avoir attaqué mon collègue dans ce cas ?

\- C'était un ordre du Docteur bien sûr ! Vous-même l'avez bien vu, je suis totalement soumis à ses ordres !

Un petit mensonge, bien vite récompensé par une douleur effroyable qu'il tenta de cacher, non sans mal.

\- J'ai du mal à y croire…

\- Je ne peux rien faire sans son ordre explicite, croyez-moi…

Ianto le saisit par le bras et l'amena aux cellules du sous-sol.

\- Que faites-vous ? Demanda le Maître.

\- Si ce que vous dites est vrai, je me dois d'aller arrêter ce Docteur.

\- Me relâcherez-vous si ce que j'ai dit est vrai ? Après tout, je ne faisais qu'obéir aux ordres du Docteur, je n'avais pas le choix avec ces anneaux aux poignets…

Ianto l'enferma dans une des cellules.

\- Nous verrons d'ici là. En attendant, tenez-vous tranquille !

Le Maître sourit de contentement. Il n'aurait pu rêver mieux…

* * *

Le jeune homme se précipita vers l'infirmerie. Il avait laissé le Docteur avec Harper et son chef inconscient. S'il leur arrivait quelque chose, il s'en voudrait terriblement. Il arriva dans la petite salle d'opération/autopsie pour voir le Docteur scalpel en main au-dessus de Jack, Harper nul part en vue. Il sortit son arme et la pointa vers le Seigneur du Temps.

\- Éloignez-vous de lui, Docteur ! Ordonna-t-il.

Celui-ci releva la tête et s'étonna d'un tel revirement de situation.

\- Ne devriez-vous pas être en train de surveiller le prisonnier monsieur Jones ? Demanda Harper en apparaissant d'une salle adjacente.

\- Éloignez-vous de cet homme monsieur ! Il s'agit du Seigneur du Temps renégat !

\- Ne soyez pas idiot monsieur Jones ! Le Docteur ici présent a permis à Jack de survivre ! Sans son aide, il serait mort !

Ianto ne savait quoi penser.

\- N'êtes-vous pas le maître de ce prisonnier, Docteur ? Sous l'autorité même du Dalek Suprême ? Demanda-t-il.

Le Docteur semblait gêné.

\- C'est un peu plus compliqué que cela...

\- Répondez juste par oui ou non, Docteur !

\- Oui mais...

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour confirmer les doutes du jeune homme.

\- Taisez-vous ! Mettez-vous à genoux, les mains sur la tête !

\- Vous commettez une grave erreur ! Quoi qu'ai pu vous dire Koschei, ce n'est que mensonge et...

\- N'est-il pas à vos ordres sous peine de subir la punition de ces terribles anneaux ? Demanda Ianto.

\- Oui mais...

Un coup sur le crâne le fit taire définitivement alors qu'il s'écroulait sur le sol inconscient.

\- Bravo, maintenant va falloir le porter ! S'exclama Ianto en jetant un regard de reproche à son collègue médecin.

\- Pas mon problème ! S'exclama celui-ci tout en retournant voir son patient.

Ianto soupira de lassitude et se chargea de déplacer le prisonnier dans une cellule attenante à celle de son compagnon.

* * *

Le Maître observa Ianto traîner le corps inerte du Docteur dans une cellule face à lui.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il est juste inconscient.

Un soupir de soulagement échappa au Maître. Jones le regarda étonné de son inquiétude pour son bourreau.

\- N'oubliez pas que nous sommes les deux seuls survivants de notre espèce... expliqua-t-il, sans savoir pourquoi.

Ianto haussa les épaules et ferma la cellule.

\- Que comptez-vous faire de moi ? Demanda le Maître.

\- Vous serez jugé pour tentative d'assassinat sur un membre représentant l'autorité publique.

\- Mais je n'avais pas le choix !

Une douleur dans ses poignets le fit se crisper de douleur et mit la puce à l'oreille de Ianto.

\- Je pense que l'on sait tous deux que vous avez attaqué mon boss de votre propre chef.

\- Quand l'avez-vous compris ? Demanda le Maître abasourdi.

\- À l'instant et vous venez juste de le confirmer par votre question.

Le Seigneur du Temps se maudit de sa bêtise, alors que l'humain s'éloignait.

* * *

Il ne fallut pas moins de trois heures au Docteur pour refaire surface dans la réalité. Une douleur atroce au crâne, il se releva et observa son environnement, alors que les événements précédant son arrivée en cellule lui revenaient en tête.

\- Tu en as mis du temps à émerger. Tu deviens faible Docteur !

Celui-ci se tourna vers la source de cette boutade et remarqua avec colère qu'elle appartenait au Maître. Il constata avec satisfaction que lui aussi était enfermé.

\- Koschei, tu as commis la plus grosse des erreurs ! Nous sommes à présent bloqués sur Terre indéfiniment !

\- Tu te trompes Docteur. Dans ton cas, tu seras bien vite libéré pour être exécuté !

Un rire empli de malice conclut la phrase du Maître.

\- Qu'as-tu dit à Ianto ?

\- Le plus ironique dans l'histoire étant que je n'ai dit que la vérité. Mon seul mensonge a été bien vite découvert et me vaudra surement d'être emprisonné à vie dans cette cellule.

\- Comment puis-je être condamné à mort si tu as dit la vérité ?

\- Disons que ce petit humain débile n'a pas bien posé ses questions et que j'ai pu dire la vérité sur le Docteur en décrivant ton alter-ego...

Le Docteur pâlit en entendant cela.

\- Me veux-tu à ce point mort ? Cela te fait-il tant plaisir de me savoir sur le point de mourir de la main de ces humains ?

Dis ainsi, cela ne lui plaisait pas vraiment que ces macaques soient ceux qui tuent son précieux Docteur. Il devait, par contre, admettre que voir le Docteur souffrir le faisait jouir d'avance.

* * *

_**AN:** Petit chapitre de transition. Ca se présente mal pour le Doct_eur... qui pourra bien le sauver?


	16. Chapitre 16

_Bonjour! Je suis de retour après une très longue période d'absence pour laquelle je m'excuse mille fois. J'ai enfin retrouvé du temps et l'envie d'écrire, j'en profite donc pour vous faire partager ce chapitre. Un grand merci à ma beta QuietPlace pour sa correction rapide. J'aimerai également remercier mes reviewers Theta and Koscheii, Donnegail, himeko, darkmoonlady, fannymangahits, JakeJSL et premiergalop (pour ses encouragements). J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira même si l'attente a été longue! ENJOY!_

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

Le Docteur tournait en rond dans sa cellule depuis des heures. Comment sortir de cet endroit ? Torchwood possédait la meilleure prison. Personne ne pouvait s'en échapper ou en sortir sans un ordre direct du dirigeant de l'endroit ou du Premier Ministre britannique. Koschei interrompit ses pensées.

\- Inutile de chercher à t'évader. Si ce Torchwood est aussi sécurisé que celui de notre univers, aucune de tes simagrées ne nous sortira d'ici.

\- Qui a dit que j'allais t'inclure dans mon plan d'évasion ? répondit le Docteur avec malice.

Le Maître le fusilla du regard avant de retrouver son sourire.

\- Peu importe, tu ne t'en sortiras pas cette fois Docteur !

Une porte s'ouvrit au loin. Jack entra et se plaça face au Docteur, seule la vitre en verre les séparait.

\- Je vois que vous allez mieux Capitaine.

Le Docteur ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé que sa bêtise n'ait pas encore couté la vie à un de ses amis, même si celui-ci devait probablement envisager un moyen d'exécution.

\- Votre compagnon a tenté de me tuer sous vos ordres !

\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait cela…

\- Taisez-vous, vous avez avoué, inutile de le nier à présent.

Harkness était glacial avec lui. Il avait tellement l'habitude de voir son ami avec un visage souriant et amical quand il interagissait avec lui, qu'il n'avait pas imaginé cette réaction.

\- J'ai explicitement interdit à Koschei de tuer qui que ce soit. Le fait qu'il m'ait désobéit et vous ait attaqué est mon entière responsabilité, mais ne m'attribuez pas l'intention de tuer.

Le Capitaine le regarda suspicieusement tentant de déterminer si quoique ce soit dans ses paroles pouvait être vraie. Il se tourna vers le Maître et le jaugea du regard.

\- Même si je vous laissais le bénéfice du doute, il resterait tout de même l'accusation pour le génocide de votre peuple et votre alliance avec les Daleks.

Le Docteur baissa la tête honteusement.

\- Nous ne faisons pas partie de cet univers. Je n'ai rien à voir avec une quelconque alliance avec les Daleks.

Harkness se retourna et fixa le Docteur dans les yeux.

\- Niez-vous avoir déjà, par le passé, conclut un pacte avec les Daleks pour sauver votre misérable vie ?

\- Je le nie totalement !

Bien sur cela était faux. Ce que ne manqua pas de rappeler Koschei.

\- C'est un mensonge. Pas plus tard qu'il y a quelques jours, il m'a humilié devant eux ! Il a la confiance de ses monstres ! Qui d'autre que l'effroyable Destructeur de Mondes peut se permettre de faire face à des milliers de Daleks et en ressortir vivant !

Le Docteur le fusilla du regard. Le Maître allait reprendre sa diatribe et il ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir.

\- TAIS-TOI KOSCHEI !

Le Seigneur du Temps obéit dans la seconde mais autant signer de suite des aveux après cette interruption. Il se maudit de s'être laisser une fois de plus avoir par les discours du Maître. Le Capitaine le regarda avec étonnement.

\- Je pense que cela conclu mon interrogatoire. Vous serez tous les deux exécutés demain et vos corps seront donnés à la science pour analyse.

\- Comment ça, exécuté ? s'énerva le Maître avant de recevoir une décharge électrique pour avoir désobéit à l'ordre du Docteur.

Le Capitaine le regarda se tordre de douleur sur le sol sans réagir.

\- Annulation ordre précédant ! s'exclama le Docteur.

Il avait beau en vouloir à son compatriote, il n'était pas sadique au point de le laisser se tordre de douleur pour une si petite infraction.

\- Votre tentative de meurtre n'était pas ordonnée, vous avez agi pleinement conscient de ce que vous faisiez, répondit simplement le Capitaine. Pour cela, la peine capitale est appliquée pour les espèces aliens.

\- C'est de la discrimination raciale ! s'exclama le Maître, outré.

Pour une fois, le Docteur était en accord avec sa réaction. Même dans son univers, Torchwood n'exécutait pas ses prisonniers.

\- Appelez cela comme vous voulez, c'est la loi.

\- Je souhaiterais faire un recours auprès du premier ministre ! s'exclama le Docteur.

\- Inutile, elle est au courant de votre situation et à décider de faire le déplacement pour l'exécution.

Sur ces mots, il repartit.

* * *

\- Tout cela est de ta faute ! s'exclama Koschei.

\- Quoi ? Ma faute ? C'est toi qui nous a mis dans cette situation, inutile de rejeter la faute sur moi !

\- Si tu m'avais laissé le tuer proprement, on aurait eu notre condensateur en un rien de temps et on serait déjà de retour dans notre dimension !

\- J'espère que c'est une blague ! Tu n'avais absolument pas besoin de l'attaquer, je gérais parfaitement la situation !

\- Ah oui ? A quel moment exactement gérais-tu la situation ? Quand ils nous ont claqué la porte au nez ou quand ils avaient leurs armes pointées sur nous ?

Heureusement que deux vitres séparées les deux Seigneurs du Temps qui étaient poings levés et prêt à s'entre-tuer. Le Docteur se calma tant bien que mal.

\- Ça ne sert à rien à présent d'argumenter sur ce que l'on aurait du faire. Il faut trouver un moyen de s'échapper d'ici avant demain.

Sur ce point, le Maître était d'accord. Ils se mirent à chercher un moyen de sortir de leurs cellules.

* * *

Dans le bureau du Premier Ministre, quelques minutes plus tôt :

Un homme en uniforme entra en courant et salua la ministre à son bureau.

\- Madame, des aliens ont été capturés par Torchwood et sont sur le point d'être exécutés.

\- Pour quel motif lieutenant ? demanda-t-elle distraitement tout en continuant de remplir des papiers.

\- Il s'agirait du Seigneur du temps renégat et d'un de ses prisonniers.

A ces mots la jeune femme releva la tête, toute son attention sur cette conversation.

\- Un Seigneur du temps ? Vous êtes sûr lieutenant ?

\- Affirmatif madame ! Les deux humanoïdes ont deux cœurs et l'un d'eux dit s'appeler le Docteur.

Il ne lui en fallait pas plus. Elle prit sa veste et se précipita dehors, laissant le jeune homme pantois.

_Son Docteur était de retour pour la sauver !_

* * *

_**AN:** Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Qui pensez-vous être ce premier ministre? La suite arrivera je l'espère assez rapidement (en cours d'écriture en ce moment...)_


	17. Chapitre 17

_Bonjour ! Nouveau chapitre avec la rencontre entre ce PM et le 11è Docteur. Merci à ma beta QuietPlace et à mes reviewers qui suivent encore ma fic: _Theta and Koscheii, premiergalop, darkmoonlady, himeko, fannymangahits. _Bonne lecture à tous ! :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

Le Docteur n'avait aucune idée de comment se sortir de là. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être réussirait-il à convaincre ce Premier Ministre. _Pourvu que ce ne soit pas Harriet Jones_, pensa-t-il… Même si elle risquait de ne pas le reconnaître avec ce nouveau visage, il préférait éviter les personnes qui ne l'appréciaient pas et à raison. A cause de son intervention dans son univers, une motion de censure avait obligé Harriet Jones à démissionner, laissant la voie libre au Maître pour prendre le pouvoir.

\- C'était la bonne époque… interrompit le Maître dans ses pensées.

\- Koschei je t'interdis d'utiliser la télépathie ! ordonna le Docteur.

\- Je n'y peux rien ! J'étais tranquillement en train de chercher une solution à notre problème quand tes pensées sur ton auto-apitoiement m'ont submergé ! Tu seras gentil à l'avenir de mieux te contrôler, Docteur !

Celui-ci préféra ne pas répondre. Quelques minutes après, une porte s'ouvrit.

\- Madame le Premier Ministre, je puis vous assurer que ces deux aliens sont des dangers pour la sécurité planétaire. Nous devons les exécuter dès que possible !

Le Docteur se crispa en entendant le ton haineux du Capitaine.

\- Taisez-vous ! Le Docteur et son compagnon sont des invités sur cette planète ! Amenez-moi à eux !

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur les cellules. Etait-ce possible ? Il aurait pu reconnaître cette voix entre mille !

\- Rose ?

Il se précipita contre la vitre pour tenter de mieux voir. Ses doutes furent confirmés. Son ancienne compagne se tenait face à lui. Celle-ci le regardait d'un air étonné et déçu.

\- Docteur ? C'est bien toi ?

\- Oh ma chère Rose Tyler ! Tu ne pouvais pas tomber mieux !

Malgré la déception visible de la jeune femme, le Docteur avait le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Docteur, tu fais ta crise d'adolescence en retard ?

Elle plaisantait, mais au fond d'elle, elle était déçue que ce ne soit pas son Docteur.

\- Les régénérations sont parfois capricieuses, on ne sait jamais sur quelle tête on va tomber ! plaisanta-t-il. Tu voudrais que je redevienne comme avant ?

Rose lui sourit. La même question qu'il lui avait posée tant d'années auparavant. Oui, c'était bien le Docteur.

\- Libérez-les ! ordonna-t-elle à Harkness.

\- Mais, madame, ces deux aliens ont tenté de me tuer à plusieurs reprises…

\- Taisez-vous Capitaine ! Je n'en crois pas un mot ! Le Docteur est un vieil ami et ses compagnons sont également les bienvenus ! J'imagine que tout cela n'est qu'un malentendu, n'est-ce pas Docteur ? demanda-t-elle avec confiance.

\- Tout à fait !

Rose lui sourit.

\- Sauf pour Koschei qui a encore un peu du mal à suivre mes ordres…

Elle se tourna pour la première fois vers le compagnon du Docteur.

\- Vous êtes donc vous aussi un Seigneur du Temps ? demanda-t-elle suspicieusement.

Koschei la scruta d'un air dédaigneux qui déplut à la jeune femme. Celle-ci lui renvoya son regard de mépris. Ce qui l'inquiéta particulièrement fut cette sensation de danger qui émanait de cette personne. Pourtant, jamais le Docteur ne mettrait la Terre en danger. Il était leur sauveur après tout !

\- Et vous êtes la louve du Docteur ? dit-il avec dégoût sans répondre à la question.

Rose leva un sourcil d'étonnement.

\- Si j'étais toujours le Grand Méchant Loup je vous rabattrais le caquet en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire !

Les deux se fusillèrent du regard avant que le Docteur n'intervienne, assez gêné.

\- Peut-être pourrions-nous en discuter dans un endroit plus confortable ? Je suis si ravi de te revoir Rose !

Le ton jovial du Docteur la fit se retourner de plaisir.

\- Oui, bien sûr, allons discuter dans un endroit plus calme. Capitaine, nous allons vous emprunter votre bureau. J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas ?

\- Il se trouve que…

\- Parfait, tout est réglé dans ce cas ! l'interrompit-elle sans écouter sa complainte. Libérez le Docteur sur-le-champ !

Harkness fulminait mais ne dit plus rien. C'était la première fois que Rose ne l'écoutait pas sur une question extra-terrestre. Elle devait vraiment bien connaître cet homme. S'il avait l'esprit un peu plus tordu, il dirait même qu'il y avait eu quelque chose entre ces deux-là qui dépassait le simple cadre amical.

\- Je ne vais pas attendre toute la journée, Capitaine !

Réveillé de ses pensées, il exécuta l'ordre avec lenteur.

\- Dois-je aussi libérer son prisonnier ? demanda-t-il.

\- Qu'en pensez-vous Docteur ? s'enquit la jeune femme.

\- Je pense qu'il est préférable de le laisser ici, le temps que l'on discute.

A ces mots, le Maître vit rouge.

\- Je ne suis pas ton chien Docteur ! Libère-moi immédiatement !

Le Docteur l'ignora et suivi Rose à l'étage. Ils avaient beaucoup de choses à rattraper et le Maître ne viendrait pas gâcher ces retrouvailles qui tenaient tant à cœur au Docteur.

* * *

Le Maître cogna la vitre de toutes ses forces et continua jusqu'à être épuisé. Il hurla des insultes en gallifreyen, mais personne ne les entendit. Il était seul. Maintenant que le Docteur avait retrouvé son ancienne compagne, il allait sûrement l'abandonner sur cette planète aux mains de ces primates pour purger une peine à perpétuité. Peine qui prenait un sens d'autant plus dramatique pour un Seigneur du Temps, étant quasi immortel…

_NON !_ Il refusait de se laisser aller. Le Docteur ne l'abandonnerait pas pour cette femelle ! Ils étaient les deux seuls survivants de leur planète ! Et surtout, il aurait besoin de l'aide du Maître pour réparer son précieux TARDIS. Décidé à ne pas se laisser abattre il reprit sa méditation. Son nouvel objectif était tout autre à présent.

* * *

_**AN:** Petit chapitre de transition que j'espère vous aurez apprécié. Qu'a décidé Koschei d'après vous? La réponse au prochain chapitre! :)_


End file.
